First Kiss
by bellaBBblack
Summary: Most first kisses are tender and gentle, sweet and innocent...not this one.
1. Chapter 1 Steamy Cab Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or twilight.**_

* * *

This was fucking torture.

Not the kind of torture that came from his fantasy Bella lightly and seductively scratching her sharp nails down the naked flesh of his back. Not the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt every time she let him take her hand or he breathed in her sweet scent.

This—having her soft tiny body pressed up against his, molding to fit against his hard muscles and smooth, russet skin, and her soft pretty lips so close he could feel more than hear the quiet gasp that escaped, so close her hair tickled his chin, his fingers itching to be tangled in it—was the worst kind of torture, full of anticipation and angst, and _oh god_, he just wanted to kiss her so goddamn bad.

The air in the small space of the cab was thick and charged with a palpable, tangible energy. It was heated and stifling and suffocating, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. His muscles twitched—_as well as other parts of him_—in anticipation. All the blood in his brain had left, flowing south and engorging a part of him to the point of pure pain, leaving his mind in a confused, lust-filled haze.

Her small cold fingers, still numb from the icy water, slowly traveled up his trembling arms, which were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her sensual touch left a tingling trail of goose flesh the higher they went, until her icy fingers wrapped tightly around his bulging biceps—which he involuntary flexed—clutching and pulling herself impossibly closer. Her nails were digging into his skin, but he didn't care, just tightened his arms around her until he could feel her soft, full breast pressed hard against the rippling muscles of his shirtless chest.

She wasn't sure when she made this decision, and the assault of butterflies and tightening coil of heat deep inside her gut were proof that maybe she hadn't—her body, her heart, something deep inside her that was connected to him, that already belonged to him, had taken over.

He leaned in, closing the distance between them, and her eyes fluttered closed, her lips parted as her soft pink tongue darted out to lick her lower lip in anticipation of his kiss.

But instead of his lips finally meeting hers and ending all the waiting-this fucking torture, this angst–driven, maddening dance they'd been doing for months-his head fell to the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply; her sweet perfume of vanilla and strawberries—from her favorite shampoo and body wash—mixed with the overpowering scent of her arousal, caused him to groan loudly as he placed a lingering, wet kiss against the skin of her neck, and a shiver to run down her spine.

She felt his lips curve up in a smug grin, and she cursed her body for responding to him so easily, for him being so in tune with her body that he sensed things before she did, for his heightened senses in general.

His lips didn't leave her skin as they ghosted oh-so-softly up the slope of her neck, leaving feather light kisses along her jaw and blazing a trail of heat up to her ear in their wake.

Any annoyance or feelings of being unsure quickly disappeared as she felt his warm breath caress her ear. His voice dropped impossibly lower to a husky whisper that caused the coil in her gut to tighten more and a warm gush of wetness to pool between her thighs.

"Bella, I—" His raspy voice was cut off by a guttural moan as he took in a deep breath, and the smell of her desire punched him in the gut. Fucking torture.

"Fuck, Bells," he moaned in a strained voice she'd never heard from him before. He pulled back, only slightly, just enough for her to see his eyes almost pitch black with lust.

He had to see her eyes before he kissed her, even though he was too far gone to turn back now. He wanted to know, to make sure this is really what she wanted. He didn't want to see a vacant, resigned look cloud her chocolate eyes, or that all too familiar sadness or fear. He didn't want for her to just be relenting to his persistent advances, although, he had to wonder, _wasn't that what he wanted?_

No, he wanted more. Not to just be her second choice, not to be the runner up or to win by default. He wanted her heart, wholly, completely.

She swallowed thickly under his penetrating gaze and knew he was probing her very soul for an answer. She silently prayed he'd find the answer he needed as her body hummed with want and desire and anticipation.

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there while her hands slowly moved up his shoulders until her slender arms draped around his neck, her fingers slipping through his shaggy black hair and gently tugging. He dropped his eyes from hers, releasing her, to his hand that traveled slowly and sensually up her rib cage. Even through the thin material of her shirt, she could feel his scorching heat burning her.

It was utterly delicious.

His hand traveled further up, pushing her long, wavy locks that hung over her shoulder behind her. Ghosting his long fingers along her neck and cupping the back of her head, his fingers tangled in the soft hair there. She arched into his touch. The curve of her spine bowing inward; his other hand was flat against the small of her back, and he pushed ever so slightly. Her small, perfectly round breast pushed firmer against him, and he almost lost it as he felt himself grow harder and twitch in the already-constricting denim of his jeans. He tilted her head down so that he could see her eyes, but they were closed.

"Look at me," he commanded, his voice both tender and hard-a mixture she was unable to deny. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel the blood in her ears, and her breathing hitched as he finally—_finally_—leaned in, and his warm, soft lips brushed oh-so-lightly against hers.

She let out an involuntary whimper, desperately craving more of him. She felt his triumphant smirk as he pressed his mouth a little firmer against hers. Their lips moved achingly slowly together, melding to one another with a fevered intensity.

Most first kisses were tender and gentle, sweet and innocent and unpresumptuous. This kiss may have started off that way, but maybe it was the familiarity they already had after months of a boundary pushing friendship, maybe it was all this dancing around it each other and the fevered pitch of all the sexual tension and nervous anticipation that caused them to have such reckless abandon once their lips finally met and turned this kiss so heated and hungry.

His tongue glided along her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which she obliged eagerly. His soft, warm, flat tongue plunged inside her depths, probing and exploring the warm wetness of her mouth. She moaned, only heightening his desire and need for her and loosening his shaky grip on control. Her hold on control was gone, her hormones raging as her head was swimming and her body singing, and she melted into him effortlessly.

His open hand against her back moved up and down her skin, and then slowly, hesitantly, because he was suddenly unsure of how much was too much and where the line was since he had just erased the last one she had drawn, moved around to her side, his thumb brushing along her ribs just a hair under her bra, and his other long fingers stretched and curved around her side.

But she didn't stop him. Hell, she didn't even notice and couldn't even form a coherent though. All her attention was focused on the amazing, heady feel of his mouth on hers, his lips moving with hers, his tongue tangling and dancing with hers in a complicated and seductive rhythm.

Jacob took that as a good sign. He was always breaking the rules and testing the limits, and so he let his hand move a little higher, until the pad of his thumb brushed over the swell of her breast, feeling her nipple harden through the thin, lacy material of her bra.

She arched into his touch, falling backwards until her back landed softly against the bench seat of her truck, and Jacob had to reposition his weight so he didn't crush her fragile frame. Their lips detached for the briefest of moments, causing Bella's pouty, swollen lip to protrude, and Jacob let out a throaty chuckle before nipping at the offending lip with his teeth. His lips captured hers again, hungrier and more greedy this time. Passion and heat invaded her senses, engulfing her, consuming her, lighting a fire inside her, and healing her old wounds as her heart swelled with love and desire, and her body felt like it would combust with the intensity of these feelings if he didn't touch her, if she couldn't release the flame.

Quicker than she ever thought possible, Jacob's nimble fingers deftly unclasped her bra, and his warm, large hand covered her breast, gently squeezing and eliciting another breathless moan from Bella.

"J-Jake," she breathed into the steamy cab-the windows were already fogged over-urging him to continue. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her mother's ramblings of advice about boys screamed at her. She knew they were approaching treacherous territory, a kiss that had more of destination than was a beginning and they had no protection… or did he? She shook her head quickly to dispel that thought and shoved weakly against his muscular chest. No, she shouldn't give herself away so easily.

But this was Jake. Her best friend. And, even though he'd never said it, she was pretty sure he was in love with her, and now she damn well knew she was in love with him too.

God, how had she not realized before now?

Whether it was love or lust or an intoxicating combination of both, it consumed her, and she gave in as her hands went slack against his chest, her body arching even more into his touch as his fingers twisted and pinched lightly at her hardened nipples.

Jacob's dick throbbed painfully in his jeans, and he inadvertently rubbed himself against her. _Fuck_, he thought. He wanted her—no _needed_ her, so fucking bad. He had to rein it in quick, but it was so hard, in more ways than one. He didn't have the strength to pull away.

And she wasn't stopping him.

Suddenly, there was a loud, echoing rap at the window, and a blinding beam of light—that could only be Chief Swan's— shone through the cab, illuminating his russet skin, naked torso, and Bella's flushed face and suddenly fearful, wide brown eyes.

They were both frozen for half a second before scrambling awkwardly into seated positions. Bella quickly tried to pull down her shirt; the click of the front clasp of her bra—_thankfully, it was even still on_—was loud in the still space as she tried to smooth down her tousled hair.

Jacob tried to discreetly adjust himself, his face flaming in embarrassment as he caught Bella's eyes on his obvious and large—_very large, _she thought—hard on. When she gasped in surprise, his embarrassed expression turned into a seductive smirk, and he winked at her when her eyes shot back up. Smug didn't begin to cover it.

She didn't smile back, but she felt an unfamiliar ache throb painfully at the center of her thighs.

The opening of the door, the presence of Chief Swan looking red with anger and embarrassment at catching his daughter in such a compromising position, and the silver of his gun glinting in the moonlight quickly changed the atmosphere in the truck.

Jacob gulped nervously, his normal bravado and over confidence dispelled under the glare of Bella's over-protective police chief, gun-carrying father. Charlie's teeth were clenched, and his jaw flexed as he took in the scene in front of him.

Truthfully, the silence with so thick that it sent Bella scrambling clumsily out of the tuck, a nervous laugh escaping her mouth as she realized just how _normal_ this all was. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth as Charlie shot her a warning glare.

"It's late. Get inside, Bella. I'll take Jacob home," he said gruffly, his eyes falling back on Jacob as he gulped again nervously. Charlie looked between the two teenagers one more time, taking in Bella's suddenly defiant stance and arms crossed before stomping off with an indignant huff towards the police cruiser.

Jacob climbed out of the cab and walked around the truck to a shaking Bella. She was biting her lip, her eyes still wide as she watched him close the distance between them. He held out his hand, and she placed her small, cold, pale one in his, instantly warming and relaxing at his touch. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand, brushing tenderly over her knuckles, and she smiled shyly. A small smile twitched at the corners of his full lips as he leaned in. Her eyes widened and darted to Charlie, who was already sitting in the idling cruiser. His lips captured hers the instant she looked back at him for a brief, sweet kiss that held a silent promise, a slow heat simmering just below the surface.

And then he moved up, along her jaw, his warm breath like heaven against her cool skin. His husky whisper sent a thrill through her entire body, heat shooting through her limbs and compounding the ache in between her thighs.

"Leave your window open," he rasped, kissing her cheek and then taking off, leaving her standing on the curb in the cold, warm with the promise of his return.


	2. Chapter 2 Caught

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**WARNING: Strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

She was pacing the length of her bedroom, the wood floor cold against her bare feet, the open window sending in the chilly night air—or early morning air. When was he coming back? She'd watched Charlie and Jake drive away, and she was very nervous for the both of them. One, because that had to be the world's most awkward conversation, and two, because she was pretty sure she saw steam coming out of Charlie's ears and he had a gun—not that it would fatally injure Jake or anything, but still—and there was the whole Jake exploding into a giant, furry wolf if his temper spiked. Not a good combination.

She sighed heavily and plopped herself down on the bed, closing her eyes and letting images of Jake's electrifying kiss and magic, nimble fingers flood her mind. She had taken a shower—an extra hot, scalding shower—when she got inside to wash away the chill of the ocean water and salt that still clung to her skin. In hindsight, maybe she should have taken a _cold_ shower.

_Fuck it_, she thought suddenly and shoved her hand into her low-slung sleep shorts, past her damp, cotton panties, and right between her slick folds. _Oh, _she moaned, easing that ache just a little as she imagined Jake's fingers and tongue there instead. She slowly twirled her fingers, soaking up some of the wetness and then bringing the digits up to encircle that tight little bundle of nerves. She quickened her pace, Jake's name slipping from her lips in a breathy moan.

She didn't hear him tap lightly on the window, and when he leaned in and heard her moaning his name, he faltered and almost fell out of the tree he was precariously hanging from.

_Fuck,_ was she… he swallowed… _pleasuring herself_? He deftly opened the window and climbed inside as quickly as a fat kid after cake. _Oh god! _There she was, her back arched, her face flushed, her brows knit together in concentration, and her hand moving in quick, little circles underneath her skimpy shorts as his name slipped from her lips once more. Truthfully, part him didn't want to stop her, to just enjoy the show, but another part, the part that was throbbing painfully in his pants, was begging, pleading, to be made a part of the act.

He crossed the room silently on his bare feet until he was hovering above her, his hand slipping easily on top of hers and mimicking her movements. She tensed, her eyes shot open for a split second as a deep red blush painted her cheeks. But she was too close to stop, and his fingers quickly taking over.

_Oh god,_ how did he do that so much better? His warm fingers made small, sinfully delicious circles over her bundle, causing her to wiggle and moan beneath him. The bed dipped down as he laid down next to her, his lips finding a sweet spot behind her ear that made her come apart in his arms with a simple flick of his tongue, nip of his teeth on the tender flesh, and a soothing suck of his lips that ended in a smacking and popping kiss. Uh oh, she was sure to have a hickey now!

He slowly kissed her cheeks, her nose, her still-closed lids, and finally, her sweet, pink lips as she came down from that intense high. He removed his fingers, and she flinched slightly as they brushed over the too sensitive flesh. He continued to lightly kiss her as his arms slid underneath her, wrapping around her and snuggling her into his warmth.

The kiss was still soft and gentle; he was focused on her now and didn't really notice her hands drifting down until he felt her still cold fingers slipping underneath his shorts and lightly grip his length. He groaned into her mouth, and his eyes rolled back into his head as her tiny hand slid down to the base of his shaft and then twisted on its ascent back up. Her thumb brushed over the head, taking the moisture there, rubbing it back down the other side, and pumping once more. His hand slapped down on top of hers, halting her movements. His breathing was labored and shallow; he was just barely holding on, a low, inhuman growl emanating from his chest.

"Fuck, baby… I—_oh god_," he mumbled in a strained whisper as she continued her movements, easily moving under his weakened grasp on her wrist. She was watching his face, listening to his guttural moans, and she suddenly felt empowered and encouraged and wanted to make him feel even more amazing. So she pumped a little faster, twisting and running her thumb along the head every so often to capture the wetness that leaked as when a thought formed in her head.

She kissed his lips once, then let go of his swollen member, and slithered her tight, soft, little body down his muscular, hard abs. His mind was so clouded over he didn't even realize what was happening or that his fantasy was coming true. In fact, he was almost sure he was dreaming until he felt her hot, wet, little mouth take him in.

"_Shit_, Bells," he cursed as he fingers instinctively went to tangle in her long wavy hair, and she tried to move slowly up and down, her soft wet tongue moving expertly—even though he knew she was no expert—as she lapped and sucked. His hands tightened in her hair as he felt himself lose control, and he exploded into her mouth. And she, _oh, I really love her,_ he thought as she swallowed every last drop, ending with a popping sound as she removed herself and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He knew he was grinning like a fucking idiot, but he couldn't help it. He loved her, and he was sure after tonight that she loved him and was finally able to take that step. He reached for and pulled her down, wrapping his arms tightly around her and whispering sweetly in her ear.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice almost choked with emotion, and she smiled as the feelings of rightness and contentment washed over her, wrapping around them as sleep came so easily, so naturally-no nightmares tonight in the safety of Jacob's arms.

He heard Charlie's heavy footfalls, and the light knock at the door a second before Bella stirred at the sound of his name. He fell, clumsily, out of her bed, twisted in the purple cotton sheets as a look of pure panic crossed his face and hers as she sat straight up. He scrambled to right himself, shaking off the sheet as Bella pulled it to cover herself. He was pulling on his shorts and half way out the window as he heard Charlie's annoyed voice again and then saw the turn of the door handle. His eyes widened, and he practically fell out the window, landing with a soft thud and scurrying away.

Charlie opened the door, suspicious looking at Bella, who was still frozen in her position in bed as she quickly closed her mouth. The fluttering of the curtains alerted Charlie, and he stalked across the room to the window, but Jake was already gone, having run into the cover of the woods. Bella sighed when she realized Charlie hadn't seen him, but she knew that he knew he'd been here.

"Bella, I know he was here," Charlie said so calmly it scared Bella more than any yelling. She bit her lip nervously; she'd never been a good liar. He crossed his arms and studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"What's going on, Bella? Are you being safe?" he asked, kind of resignedly since this was his eighteen year old daughter and at least this meant she was over the Cullen kid. But he didn't like it; Jake sneaking in to his daughter bedroom at god know what hour doing—he didn't even want to think about what they were doing. It didn't matter that he thought of Jake as his own son; they were still just kids. And he was going to threaten him within an inch of his life if he ever hurt his little girl.

Bella's face couldn't have possibly turned redder, and she buried her face in her hands and tried to figure out what to tell Charlie. It's not like they had done… _that_… yet anyway. Of course, who was she kidding? It was going to happen a lot sooner than she'd thought before last night. There was too much emotion, too much passion and fire between them; there was no way they were going to be able to keep their hands off each other for long.

"Um…" she stuttered, completely mortified by this conversation and unsure exactly what to say. _No,_ _Dad_, _but_ _could_ _you_ _help_ _me_ _get_ _some_ _birth_ _control_? Yeah, that would go over real well.

"Bella…" he sighed tiredly. "I'm not stupid. I know what it's like to be young and in love; your mother and I weren't much older than you when she got pregnant with you, and we had a lot of practice before then," he paused and she wished, no _prayed_, for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. _Right now would be a great time for Victoria to show up_, she thought morbidly. 'I'll talk to Billy, make sure Jake, is, uh, _prepared._ And maybe you should talk to you mom about the, uh, rest? But I do _not_ want that boy sneaking in this house or staying the night; this is still my house, young lady." His voice was stern. Bella could only nod and didn't dare look up to meet his eyes.

At least he wasn't going to shoot him.

Jake phased as soon as he reached the tree line, breathless and panting as he felt the flood of voices in his mind.

_Where you been, Jake?_ Quil asked. Jake wasn't quick enough to block images from last night from flooding his consciousness and, therefore, the minds of the half of the pack that was phased because of the stupid mind-meld thing. Fuck, he hated that, but Bella would really be pissed and embarrassed if she knew he shared their adventures between her sheets with his pack brothers. And those idiots were just immature and stupid enough to not keep their mouths shut.

_Hey, I resent that!_ Embry yelled.

_About fucking time. I was going to fucking kill myself if I had to suffer through one more week of Jake's emo, lover boy bullshit._ Paul, of course.

Jake quickly tried to think of something else, anything else except Bella's soft, pink tongue or firm, full lips, or her moaning and writhing as his name fell from her lips… _oh god_… He felt himself grow hard just remembering it and quickly phased back, walking the last mile to his house. He pulled on his shorts and knew he was taking a cold shower the moment he walked through that door.

"Charlie called," his dad said as soon as Jake entered the little, red house, and he froze before he turned around and faced Billy. He looked at his father sheepishly, waiting for the lecture. "He has a gun, ya' know?"

Jake just nodded, waiting for Billy to continue. Billy shrugged. That was the good thing about having a boy instead of girls. He had already gone through the whole protective, don't touch-my-daughter thing with Jake's two older twin sisters. He tossed a small blue box towards Jake, which he skillfully caught, his cheeks heating a little. At least it wasn't as obvious against his russet skin like it was against Bella's pale, oh-so–creamy, smooth, flawless… _fuck_! He swallowed, thanked his dad, and escaped as quickly as possible to his small bathroom, turning on the cold water and stripping down as fast as possible.

The water evaporated into billowing steam against his feverish skin as he stepped inside and tried to control his thoughts. But let's be honest, he was a teenage boy with raging hormones, who'd finally gotten to third base with the girl he loved. His thoughts were in the gutter most days, but today, he had all knew stuff, real stuff, to add to his fantasy files. He grabbed his length with soapy hands without a second thought, imaging Bella's mouth, tongue, and tiny hands on him again.

This was such fucking torture.

He pumped faster, her breathy moans still fresh in his mind as he thought about plunging his cock deep inside her slick, tight heat. He would have to go slow at first, but then, how much could she take after he stretched her walls to accommodate him? He went faster, imagining himself thrusting hard and fast, but still kissing her soft and slow, feeling those sweet juices that he was just dying to taste coat his length. He moaned, a little too loudly, as he fell over the edge, stumbling and catching himself with his forearm against the smooth, tiled wall.

How long would he have to wait to see her again?


	3. Chapter 3 Two Weeks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilgiht or these characters.**_

_**WARNING: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Oh god, Jake!" Bella screamed into the darkened backseat of Jake's Rabbit. The pale moonlight was their only source of light as it bathed them in a romantic glow. Her shirt and skirt, his shorts, and her bra were all a crumbled heap on the floor. They had parked in a relatively secluded part of First Beach. Only the thin material of his black boxers and her tiny, pale pink panties separated them. Both his hands were on her breasts, massaging and kneading. His tongue licked a path down her throat and across her collarbone. He sat back on his heels, and pushed her perky round breasts together; he grinned mischievously, and she quirked her eyebrow before he buried his face in the crease he created, shaking his head and humming. Bella giggled and squealed, lightly shoving against his shoulders. He moved only slightly, and the laughter promptly died in her throat as he took her breast in his tantalizingly warm, wet mouth. His tongue flicked across her perfectly pink, hardened nipple, eliciting a moan as she arched in his mouth further, demanding more.

This was the first night in two weeks they had been able to be alone.

It had been fucking torture.

Sometimes, Jake had to take three or four showers in a day just to relieve himself so he wasn't walking around sporting a massive hard on. It was ridiculous. But that day when Bella hadn't shown up to Harry Clearwater's funeral with Charlie, he knew something was wrong.

"Alice showed up late this morning, said she missed Bella and just wanted to visit," Charlie had said, giving Jake a meaningful look. Jake could feel the angry heat lick up his spine, his whole frame shaking as his shape blurred; fear and panic gripped his heart.

Was _he _back? Was she going to go back to him if he was? Was she okay? Was she going to be sad and depressed again? Would everything he had so painstakingly worked for be gone?

He ran to Charlie's house, pounding on the door. Bella opened the door, her smile sheepish and her eyes apologetic as she took in his angry features. He felt like his heart was fucking breaking.

She saw the insecurity immediately and wrapped her slender arms around his waist to reassure him, pressing her cheek against his steady beating heart. It only took him a second to respond and wrap his arms tight around her, nuzzling her neck and deeply inhaling her—

His nose wrinkled in revulsion and disgust as the cloying, sweet smell of those bloodsuckers burned in his nostrils. He gripped her upper arms and held her at arm's length away from him.

"What's wrong, Jake?" she asked.

"Ugh. Bella, you reek like them."

She huffed, already having heard the same from Alice. _"Wet dog," _she had said_._ Bella turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen, leaning herself against the sink. He followed, keeping a safe distance and crossing his arms as he went instinctively into pack mode.

"How many Cullen's are here? How long are they staying?" he asked harshly. She winced at the Alpha voice as Sam's mask slipped into place.

"Just Alice," she snapped back. "And she can stay as long as she'd like." His jaw flexed, and he was unable to hide the pain in his eyes. She was still protecting them.

He saw her eyes soften as she took in his hurt expression, and he closed the distance between them in two long strides, his large frame looming over her and pushing her back into the counter. His eyes stared intently into hers as his hands came up and cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for being so angry," he murmured softly. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she replied, and he lowered his head, capturing her lips in his in a firm, heated, lingering kiss. He broke the kiss after a moment, leaving her breathless and dizzy.

"Call me when she leaves," he said simply and pecked her lips once more before walking out the door.

"Jake, please…" Bella begged, back in the present. He smirked as his lips traveled down the sexy dip in her middle, below her navel, his tongue darting out and sliding along the hem of those itty bitty, dental floss, pink panties she'd been wearing lately. _Christ_, it was driving him fucking insane.

When he picked her up tonight, he almost lost it; he literally had to pick his jaw up off the floor before Charlie saw when she came down the stairs in that denim mini-skirt. She was oh-so-beautiful and tempting when her soft, pink, tongue licked her lips and when that light pink tinge tinted her cheeks during dinner. He could barely control himself. His hand on her knee kept sliding up, feeling the silky skin of her inner thigh, and his pinky lightly stroked the dampened cotton of those sexy, little panties.

"Fuck, sweetheart. You're so fucking wet," Jake growled as his fingers dipped inside her sweet pussy, curling and pumping as his mouth came down to suck and nip at her swollen clit; his tongue flicked the nub until she was trembling and convulsing as she came in his arms.

Two days after the pixie had shown up, Edward fucking Cullen arrived. Sam, Embry, Paul, and Quil had all had to hold Jake back because he was going to fucking kill that leech that hurt _his_ Bella.

"Your Bella?" the mind-reading motherfucker asked. Oh yeah, Jake thought wickedly and began replaying images of him and Bella kissing in his mind. He watched as the vampire flinched in pain. Bella was standing on the front porch steps being restrained by Leah, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried figure out how to stop this-to keep from hurting someone.

But it didn't matter what Edward said or what he promised. He had hurt her, he had left her, and she had moved on. She wasn't the same person, she was stronger and better, and she didn't need him anymore. She wanted Jacob.

She told this to Edward, in front of Jake and half the pack, in a sobbing, broken whisper, but they all heard her clearly anyways. Edward left with little more than a sad and regretful look in his golden eyes and a cool marble kiss to her forehead.

Bella lay there in the back seat, face flushed and eyes heavy lidded, the lingering sparks of her orgasm still evident as a newly budding desire began to grow. Jake reached into the center console to retrieve that little foil package—but it wasn't there. His began searching frantically, digging through the clutter.

"What? Don't you have one? I thought Billy gave you a whole box!" Bella said in a frustrated whine.

"Fuck!" Jacob roared, punching the roof of the car and causing it to shake from the force. "I left the box in your truck. I thought we would need them the other night, and I forgot to grab them when we dropped your truck off at my house." He threw his hands up in obvious defeat.

Every day and night there had been something or someone getting in their way: school, work, the pack's grueling patrol schedule since Victoria was still out there stalking her, and then good old Charlie and Billy. It seemed it was their new game or mission to thwart Jake and Bella's attempts to be alone. But tonight, Jake was off—he had traded patrol schedules with Jared—and both their dads were camped out in front of Charlie's big screen television watching a double header. It would have been perfect, except Rachel, Jake's older sister, showed up yesterday for an impromptu visit. And she and Leah were at his house when Jake and Bella showed up after their rushed dinner, forcing them to take a drive down to the beach. However, Bella's truck decided, at that moment, not to start, so they took the Rabbit.

"Come on, Bells, let's just go back to my house and get them out of the truck," he coaxed.

"What about Rachel and Leah?" she asked.

"I'll kick them out." He was serious. Those girls could go have their fucking slumber party somewhere else.

"Jake, we could just—" Bella started to say as she reached for his pulsing erection. He wanted her so bad the tip was dripping with pre-cum, and his cotton boxers were clinging to him.

"_No_!" he shouted and then cleared his throat and softened his voice. "No, honey, I can't wait anymore. I need you. We're doing this tonight." He didn't even bother to put on his shorts before he climbed into the driver's seat. Bella redressed, not bothering with her panties or bra.

_Oh, god, I hope so, _she thought as they sped along the empty roads back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4 Oops!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**WARNING: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Out," Jacob said forcefully as he walked into his house. Rachel and Leah whipped their heads around to see a scowling and intimidating Jake standing in the doorway, hooking his thumb towards the door. A moment later, they saw a timid and flushed faced Bella peering around his massive frame.

"Why; so you can deflower your girlfriend here?" Leah scoffed, frowning as she locked eyes with Jake's menacing glare. They both knew he could give her an order right here, right now. Even if he wasn't the Alpha. It was still his birthright and ran undiluted in his veins. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, daring him. She knew he wouldn't. No one hated choices being taken away more than these two. He huffed, turning his attention back to Bella. He took her hand and began leading her down the dark hallway, calling over his shoulder.

"Fine, but you being here isn't going to stop us," Jake conceded, and Bella blushed a deep scarlet. She already knew from their heavy make out sessions that she was loud.

"Ugh, come on, Leah," they heard Rachel say. "I'll need years of therapy if I have to hear my baby brother… doing… _that_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. A few seconds later, they heard them leave.

Before Bella could say anything, Jake pulled her into his room, closed the door, and then pushed her up against it. His hand came up; roughly raking through her hair as his lips came crashing down onto hers. She returned his enthusiasm with equal force, flinging her arms around his neck and trying to pull herself up to close the distance between their heights. Jake noticed her struggles, grunted, and then reached down, gripping the back of her thighs and lifting up, hitching her to him. She instinctively wrapped her long, bare legs around his waist as he grinded against her. Her skirt was hiked up so high the only barrier between them was the rough material of the shorts he'd hastily slipped on before walking into the house.

"See, Bells, if you had just let me walk inside in my boxers, I could already be deep inside you," he murmured huskily, grinding against her once more.

"Oh, god, Jake!" she moaned breathlessly. "Please…"

He smirked.

"Please what, sweetheart?" he taunted mercilessly as he continued kissing her and grinding slowly against her.

"Please, Jake… please…" she purred before demanding, "Just fuck me already!" He almost came undone then, a deep growl emanating from his chest after hearing such a dirty word slip from her soft, pretty lips.

He twirled her around, crashing his lips to hers again with renewed vigor and striding towards the bed with the quickness of a cat whose tail was on fire… or in his case, a dog.

She landed with a plop onto the soft mattress, her messy, wild hair fanning out on the black sheets that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. _God, she is so fucking beautiful, _Jake thought as he crawled on top of her.

Their lips met again, his tongue and teeth playfully nipping and teasing her. She squealed when he reached down and ripped that skirt from her body.

"Hey, I liked that skirt!" she protested.

"Me too," he replied in that deep, sexy voice, his eyes dark with desire. She was drowning in their dark depths as he grabbed the scooped neckline of her shirt and, with a satisfying rip, tore it from her body too.

"Jake!" she squawked, and he grinned as he captured her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. He climbed off her momentarily to grab the _protection_ they had been missing earlier. He quickly stripped down, freeing his straining erection. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the awing sight of his beautiful naked body. Sure, she had seen it before, but it was no less amazing.

_God, he's some kind of beautiful._ She watched as his muscles flexed and constricted, rippling beneath his taut, smooth skin. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his bulging biceps, broad shoulders, massive chest and tight washboard stomach. She followed the line of the sexy V just below his hips, lower to the darker skin that covered his thick, massive cock. She was completely mesmerized, her fingers finding that sweet spot between her thighs as she attempted to relieve the ache.

He deftly ripped opened the little, blue foil package, slipping it over himself just like the banana in health class. _Holy fuck, _he was glad he'd paid attention.

He looked over at her, their eyes locked, and then he caught sight of her fingers moving in tight little circles over where he was dying to be. He growled again, louder this time, the sound sending a bolt of heat and a gush of warm wetness right between her spread thighs.

He climbed back on top of her, kissing her deeply as he swatted her hand away, replacing it with the tip of his member and rubbing it once over her wetness before slowly slipping inside her folds. He kissed her sweetly, tenderly, as he inched himself in until he was completely sheathed within her wet heat.

She felt so fucking good wrapped around his thick cock, like she was made just for him. He slipped inside so easily; it was like they were made to do this to each other. _Easy as breathing_. He rocked his hips experimentally, and she moaned as she bucked her hips up in response. He began thrusting slow and steady, but she could tell he was holding back.

"Come on, baby, I won't break," she encouraged, and he groaned as he pushed harder, faster, until his name was falling from those soft, pink lips in a breathless moan. His mouth moved along her jawline, finding that sweet spot behind her ear. He sunk his teeth into her soft flesh, his tongue gently soothing and his lips tenderly kissing and sucking until she came apart in his arms. He grunted as he felt her walls clench and constrict around him, and he thrust one final time, burying himself deep inside her as he let go.

He collapsed, sweaty and breathless, his head falling to the crook of her neck that seemed to be made just for him. Her fingers slowly combed through his hair, lightly scraping against his scalp as both of them came back down from the clouds.

"I love you," Bella whispered. Both their eyes were slightly watery with unshed tears. He realized this was the first time she had said it out loud, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, repositioning them so he wasn't crushing her, their bodies still entwined together.

After a few minutes, he pulled out, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked down to his softened member to remove the condom.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked when she saw his body tense. He looked up at her, his dark eyes full of panic and fear. He swallowed nervously as he removed the latex with a resounding pop. His voice was an inaudible, strained whisper when he answered her.

"It broke."


	5. Chapter 5 Pink

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**WARNING: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_.

* * *

Pink.

That was Jake's new favorite color. Until today.

The guys gave him crap about it.

_Dude, you're a fucking girl! _ Quil had roared as he, Embry and Paul all fell to the ground rolling and howling with laughter when they heard that thought pass through his mind while they were all phased running patrols.

They stopped laughing when Jake smugly let them see why.

It was the color of Bella's plump lips and her soft, teasing tongue. Her round pert nipples were the perfect shade of baby pink, and he had spent hours—_yes, hours_—devouring them, exploring them. It was also the color of those goddamn pink panties. He swore she'd bought twenty pairs just to fuck with him. He knew because he'd shredded and ripped almost every pair from that tempting oh-so-gorgeous body of hers. It was that perfect shade of baby pink she painted her fingers and toes—because she knew just how _hard_ that made him—and it matched the color of those sweet, delicious folds that he had spent almost every day in the last few weeks either licking with his large, flat tongue—because everything of his was _extra-large_—or caressing with those magic fingers or plunging deep inside that tight, pink pussy with his thick cock.

What he didn't know and she wasn't about to tell him was that her new favorite color was black. It started out because that was the color of his soulful, mesmerizing eyes and his shaggy black hair and his sheets where they first made love. But it was also because it was his last name, and she wanted it to be hers someday.

He might have her committed if she told him that, seeing as he knew just how averse to the idea of marriage she had always been. But she had _never _been in love like this. _Bella Black_, she thought dreamily and then mentally face palmed herself. God, when did she turn into one of _those _girls?

But today, as they sat there, him staring blankly at the offending little white stick sitting on the counter and her pacing back and forth in the small, cramped, overheated-because there was an overgrown teenage werewolf taking up the majority of the space—bathroom, she was nervously biting her nails and he was not moving, not talking and totally spaced out as they waited the three longest fucking minutes of their lives to see if there was one pink line or two. _Fucking pink._

The shrill dinging of the egg timer went off, and Bella jumped ten feet in the air. Jake chuckled, but the laughter quickly died when she shot him a don't-you-dare-or-we-are-never-doing-what-we-did-last-night-again look. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as he reached for the white stick, staring uncomprehendingly at the little window.

"Well, what the fuck does it say?" Bella asked impatiently. She really had been spending too much time with him and the pack. He stared at her a minute as that word came from her mouth. _Oh god_, that perfectly shaped, wet, pink… _fuck, that's how you got into this problem in the first place; calm the fuck down,_ he chastised himself and turned his attention back to the stick when she snatched it out of his hands.

"Oh." She breathed a sweet sigh of relief, but he detected a little disappointment. Maybe he wasn't ready for this now, but it still made him smile that she wanted that with him… someday; someday in the very far off and distant future. Jake wrapped his warm arms around her, their shoulders much more relaxed as the tension completely left the room. His hands gently caressed up and down her back, slow and gentle, as he bent down and placed a simple, sweet kiss against the skin of her neck.

She shivered.

It was just a natural reaction to his touch-that all too familiar coil of heat tightening in her gut, an ache that only had one remedy, burning between her thighs. Maybe he hadn't noticed as he continued to place small, sweet, chaste kisses against her bare skin, moving up slowly but surely. She swallowed loudly as her heart sped up, and her breathing hitched. If he didn't know what he was doing to her before, he sure as hell did now. His slow kisses turned wet and lingering as they traveled up the curve of her neck, and she twisted her hands in his shirt, hating that he was wearing a shirt today.

It was Billy's birthday, and the whole pack, including their girlfriends, and the elders as well as Leah, Seth's mom, Sue, and Charlie were all gathered there at Jake's house while he and Bella were locked inside the tiny bathroom. It wasn't exactly the place to be ripping each other's clothes off, but that's what was happening as he found that spot behind her ear, and she started moaning his name, begging and pleading for him to, "Just, please, fucking touch me, Jake. I need you."

He let out a guttural groan, his dick twitching in his jeans as he accidentally tore the thin tank top and bra she was wearing from her body. She didn't even notice; she was so used to his over-exuberance these days she routinely carried around extra pairs of clothes.

"Fuck, honey, you are so goddamn beautiful…" he murmured huskily as he saw those baby pink nipples literally calling his name. _Oh, yeah,_ he thought, _pink is definitely my favorite color._ And then he dove in, his tongue lapping and flicking those peaks and then taking her whole right breast into his mouth. She moaned, arching her back, her head falling back against the wall. One hand shot out, grabbing the shower curtain while the other found purchase in his silky black hair. Both his large hands curved around her rib cage, holding her in place. He took one deep breath in; the scent of her arousal was overpowering in the small space. He could feel the animal, the wolf, inside him growing impatiently, urging him to just slam into her hard and fast, to make her his.

Although he'd already made her his six times just this week.

He pushed her back against the wall, ripping those cute little shorts from her body and lifting her up until she wrapped her legs around him. He grinded himself against her and realized they were way over dressed She slid her little body back down his, which was absolute fucking torture, and deftly undid the button on his jeans, kicking them off his feet.

He wasn't wearing any underwear today.

She reached down, taking his length in her tiny, cold hands, moving oh-so-slowly down to the base and back up to the head, and rubbing the leaking liquid into the tip. He growled loudly and smiled wickedly, and she dropped to her knees and took his impressive cock all the way in. The head hitting the back of her throat was so fucking delicious, and he wondered for a minute if that was the same color of pink, too.

His head fell backwards, and his eyes rolled, as his hands found purchase in her long, wavy hair. She felt him swelling in her mouth, and before he could stop himself, he exploded, coating her throat in his thick, white hot cum.

She swallowed every last drop.

When she stood up, she bent over and started to pick up her clothes. Jake caught sight of that tight, firm ass, covered in those pink panties that drove him so bat shit crazy, and he groaned loudly, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. He felt her smirk knowingly against his lips as he kissed her passionately, and he _knew_ she was fucking with him. He growled playfully, reaching down, tearing the offending article of cotton away from her body, pushing her against the wall, and sinking into that sweetness quick and fast.

She gasped at the sudden invasion of him filling her. The feeling of nothing in between them as they connected was so delicious, but she shoved hard against him. His lust-clouded eyes met hers, widening as he realized. He didn't move for a moment; the feeling of skin to skin contact was just so tempting, but he eventually did pull out, slip the black foil package out of his pants pocket, and put it on faster than she ever thought possible. He pushed her back up against the wall and slid into her wetness so easily, and he didn't wait for her to stretch to fit him. He just started thrusting, hard and fast, her ass smacking against the wall as he lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around him again. She grabbed onto the shower curtain again, but this time, when he pushed into her, hitting just the right spot that caused her vision to spot with bright streaks of white light, she tugged just a little too hard, and the whole damn thing came crashing down with a loud clatter.

But he didn't stop.

"_Oh, god_, Jake… yeah… right there... _oh, shit_!" she screamed, not caring who heard her as he pumped harder and faster, hitting that same spot over and over again until her head was swimming and dizzy and her vision spinning.

"Shit, Bells… you feel so fucking good," he moaned, his voice so low, deep, and husky she thought she might combust just from that sound.

"Oh, Jake… I'm… going to…." she answered as he plunged just a little deeper. He slowed his frantic pace for just a moment, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of her pussy clenching around him as her orgasm washed over her. She came hard, her head falling against the wall and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt him swell and combust inside her. Thank god she remembered the fucking condom. Had they completely forgotten what they'd been doing just a few minutes ago?

His arms wrapped around her, his head nuzzling her neck, just like he always did. She sighed in contentment, her fingers lightly combing through his hair.

"I love you, honey. You know that, right?" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm," was all she was able to reply. He pulled back, looking deep into her soft, chocolate brown eyes; the seriousness of his expression and suspiciously bright eyes caused her to frown.

"Jake?" she questioned softly. He lowered her to her feet, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks.

"Bella, I love you so much. So much, honey…" He swallowed thickly, two tears escaping his eyes as his voice caught.

"I know, Jake. I love you too," she crooned softly. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow, passionate, lingering kiss that was absent of the lust and heat from earlier and pregnant with love and promise. He pulled away again, and she smiled up at him.

"Bella, no matter what happens... I mean, I'll always take care of you. I'll never leave you… or anyone else that comes along. No matter when that is. If it's now or in five years, ten years, whatever… you know I'll take care of you, of us… okay?" he asked, and she couldn't help the river of tears that streamed down her face at the sincerity of his words.

She could only nod in response, not realizing how much she'd needed to hear that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his chest, holding her as close as possible because he never wanted to let her go.

Their happy little bubble was suddenly busted when several worried voices, including Charlie's gruff one, called for her outside the door of the bathroom. Their sudden proximity caused Bella to jump. They both started to scramble for their clothes when Bella realized hers were in tattered rags.

_Oh, shit._ How was she supposed to get out of here?


	6. Chapter 6 One More Time

**_disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters._**

****

_warning: contains strong language and sexual content_

* * *

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella!" Charlie's anxious voice was practically shouting through the bathroom door. Bella looked completely panic stricken, like a chicken on its way to slaughter.

"Uh, no, uh, Bella's not in here," Jake tried to lie smoothly, but his voice was shaking. Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh… I heard her voice and a crash…." He trailed off, and Bella smacked herself on the forehead. He heard her voice? How much did everyone here? She hadn't exactly been quiet. "Is everything all right, Jake?"

"Oh, uh, yeah… the shower curtain just fell. No biggie," he said, smirking at Bella as he remembered her gusto and calling his name as she… _Oh, Christ_, he was already hard again. _Not a good time, Jake; not a good time_, he chanted to himself.

This did not escape Bella's notice, and for a second, she forgot about her father standing on the other side of that door, and her eyes darkened while her lips curved up in a sexy, little smirk. Jake smiled back, raising his eyebrows and winking at her.

"Well, where the hell did she go?" Charlie's gruff voice burst their little bubble again.

"Uh, maybe she took a walk or something…" Jake answered, his eyes still trained on Bella as he stalked towards her, backing her up until the back of her legs hit the cool, porcelain tub. The giggle escaped her before she could stop it, Jake's frame looming over her with a mischievous smirk on his face. She slapped her hand over her mouth, and her eyes darted to the door.

They heard Charlie huff.

"Jake, I swear if you get my little girl pregnant… I _will_ shoot you, son!" he bellowed through the door, and Bella blushed, completely mortified that her dad knew she was in here and knew what they were doing.

But Jake didn't even notice as his hands reached for her, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. She gasped, and they heard the heavy footfalls fade away. Bella tried to squirm away, but he held her steady.

"Jake! We can't… not again! They know we're in here!" she reprimanded him, but his eyes were so dark with lust and desire they were black as midnight. He leaned forward, taking her lips in his. She was surprised; she'd expected a rough, dominating sort of kiss, but this was soft and languid as his lips moved tenderly against hers, coaxing and gently asking permission. She felt herself melting into him, giving in as her lips parted, and his tongue licked across her lower lip and then slowly dipped inside, caressing hers sweetly and seductively.

"Mmm…" he said as he explored her mouth, his hands skimming up and down her sides. She pulled away slightly and gave him a knowing look. He didn't need words to know what she was thinking; he just flipped her around and pushed her up against the sink. She arched her back, giving him a deliciously sinful view of her ass and that sweet, pink pussy that was still so incredibly wet.

He dropped to his knees, his tongue and lips making a path up her inner thighs, which caused Bella to whimper impatiently. He smiled smugly and slowed his pace to near crawl. He could feel her wetness trickling down her thigh and smell her desire. She groaned as she gripped the edges of the sink and pushed her ass out a little further. He chuckled when she whined again and decided to end her torture when his tongue finally grazed her soft folds, slipping inside those lips and lapping up her sweet nectar. Her knees buckled, and she almost fell from the amazing sensations being sent through her body.

"Oh, Jake!" she whisper-shouted, remembering to keep her voice down. He plunged his tongue a little deeper, and her knuckles turned white with their grip on the counter. He continued fucking her with his tongue, slowing down then speeding up his rhythm and sending her into a frenzied state Then his mouth clamped around her swollen nub, sucking, and his fingers plunged inside her, curling and uncurling. She came apart quick and fast, her knees shaking and her body trembling.

He reached around her as he stood up, opening the medicine cabinet, and snatching another little foil package, ripping it open with his teeth, and sliding it over his throbbing erection. His arms encircled her waist as he grabbed his length and pushed into her from behind. He was completely supporting her weight as he pushed inside her slow and easy. He took his time this time, kissing her neck slowly and tenderly. Her body was singing, and he made love to her so sensually. The contrast from the earlier lust-filled, fast fucking was beautiful and seductive as he coaxed another exploding orgasm from her body. He fell over the edge with her as she tipped her head back, and he watched her brows knit together, that soft pink mouth pop open in a little 'o.'

"Okay, princess. Put this on," Jake said after they'd extracted themselves from each other. If she didn't put some fucking clothes on, they were never going to leave this bathroom, and he was going to possibly lose a limb… or another, more valuable part of his anatomy due to Charlie's gun. He tossed her his shirt, and she pulled it over her head before pulling on her shorts.

"I have more clothes in my bag in your room," she informed when she saw Jake staring at her in his shirt. Okay, so maybe her wearing his shirt wasn't the best idea. It certainly didn't make leaving this bathroom any easier—his twitching throbbing cock was proof of that. He gulped, tried to tear his eyes away, and nodded. She was just so beautiful and sexy, and he was so, _so_ in love with her that nothing could make him pull himself away from her. Sometimes, he wondered if he'd imprinted on her because it felt like there was some invisible pull that drew him to her. Whatever Sam or Jared felt, he couldn't tell the difference between that and his feelings for Bella.

But that was crazy. Wouldn't he know it if he had? And wouldn't she feel something too? I mean, both Emily and Kim, Jared's imprint, said they'd felt the connection and knew it was more than just love or infatuation.

Jake contemplated this while they snuck out of the bathroom and back into his room. He had to leave Bella alone to change because there was no way he'd be able to resist and went to go find Sam.


	7. Chapter 7 Recklessly in Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Mmmm. That was so good, Bells." Jacob sighed as he pushed his plate away. The fork clanged loudly against the dish as he dropped it and flung his arm around Bella's chair. He had just finished his tenth helping of Bella's potato salad. "I knew I kept you around for a reason," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and laughed loudly, patting his swollen belly.

"Is that why?" She raised an eyebrow salaciously at him. "Because I can keep you fed?" He covered her hand with his, his index finger and thumb wrapping around her wrist as he leaned slowly forward to whisper huskily in her ear.

"No…" he breathed, his warm breath tickling the skin of her neck causing her to shiver and blush bright red. "That's not the only reason." His grip on her wrist released as he slowly brushed his fingertips up her arm, his lips just barely touching the skin of her neck at _that _spot. He placed one brief kiss there before pulling away and grinning at her widely.

"Ugh! Knock it off. You two make me want to hurl!" Quil busted out, interrupting their moment. Honestly, Bella was glad because she was so sore that she was sure she just couldn't take anymore, but by the way Jake was looking at her, she was sure he could. And she was unable to deny him when he looked at her like that or kissed her or touched her… _hell_, she was wholly addicted to this man.

It was pretty intense.

Jacob chortled loudly before answering with a huge, smug grin splitting his face. "You're just jealous," he said before wrapping one arm around Bella. His other hand cupped the back of her head, and he surprised her when his mouth covered hers, his tongue demanding entrance and her lips parting before she even processed what was happening. They had never kissed like this in front of people. Her hands shoved weakly against his chest only once before her body went slack as she gave in. He kissed her hard and fast at first, then slowed down, their lips and tongues moving languidly in perfect harmony.

"Ugh!"

"Gross!"

The shouts from other members of the pack erupted in sounds of disgust, someone showering them with potato chips and others just laughing. Even Leah quirked a small smile. She was just glad that someone could have a happy ending that was of their own choosing not predestined or determined by some wolf-magic.

A loud, gruff, familiar throat clearing stopped the ruckus, and the room fell silent as Jake pulled abruptly away. Bella's eyes widened, her cheeks turning crimson red with her blush, as Charlie glared at Jake with his arms crossed and his jaw tightly clenched.

_Oh, shit._

"Son, let's you and me take a walk," Charlie mumbled grumpily slapping Jacob—_hard_—on the back before walking away and stepping outside the door in the kitchen; the screen slammed loudly against the frame. Jacob gulped nervously and looked at Bella one time before turning his attention to his dad and his pack mates.

They were no help; they all just shrugged-some snickered. He narrowed his eyes, and the room was once again silent. Jacob got up, his chair scraping loudly against the hardwood floor, and he made his way outside.

The two men stood awkwardly on the front porch, and Charlie looked past Jacob to the door, contemplating how far they needed to walk away for their conversation to remain private. After a minute, he figured no one could hear them from where they were. He was wrong.

"Jacob, I told you the other day; I'm glad that you and Bella are… _dating,_" he started, saying the last word slowly, like he was trying to see if it fit-chewing it over. Jacob thought it was a funny way to describe it. He never thought of them as _dating_ really. They just _were_.

Jake and Bells. Easy, natural, right.

But he guessed that's what they were doing: dating.

"Son, I know you love my daughter," Charlie looked at Jacob pointedly, "Hell, I think everyone in the whole damn state of Washington knows that." He ran his fingers through his lightly graying hair.

_Charlie's kind of young to be graying, _Jacob thought distractedly. He was really trying to concentrate on what Bella's father was saying. He knew this man held the keys so to speak, but damn, it was hot today for April—especially for someone who ran hotter naturally—and his attention was on the beautiful girl laughing inside. _Fuck,_ just that sound, that soft, soprano giggle, followed by her adorable snort and that laugh she tried to avoid letting take hold of her in public because she thought it was ugly but he found so fucking charming… That sound caused him to start singing old _Journey_ songs and picture Charlie in his underwear just to keep his mind off those luscious, pink lips curving into a genuine smile… _hmmm, pink_…

_Don't stop believin'…_

"But I don't want any grandbabies or Bella to get hurt… do I make myself clear?" Charlie said sternly as he took in Jake's unfocused eyes and the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Charlie frowned. And then he heard the snorting laughter too, and he let out a little huff. These two had their heads in the clouds.

"Jake?" Charlie warned, and Jake's eyes snapped back into focus.

"Oh, uh… sure, sure. I love her, Charlie. I'd never hurt her. No babies. Got it." Jake shifted his weight impatiently. All he wanted to do was get back inside and figure out how to get Bella alone again.

_Jeez, obsess much?_ His inner sarcastic voice chided him. He groaned internally, and Charlie kept right on staring, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"And for god's sake, can you keep the PDA to a minimum? I'm her father. I might know about it, but I sure as hell _DO NOT_ want to see it," he emphasized. Jake just nodded and smiled a little sheepishly. Charlie studied him for a few more seconds, just to watch him squirm and make sure he knew who was boss, and then waved him away.

Jake quickly escaped back inside.

And it took all fucking night for everyone to finally leave. Charlie and Sue left shortly after Charlie and Jake's little talk. Billy called it a night and retired to his bedroom. After a little while, Jared and Kim, Emily and Sam, as well as Leah and Seth took off. That left Jake and Bella cuddled up together on the couch and an oblivious Embry and Quil lounging around in the living room, watching some movie they'd put on.

Jake wanted to kick them out, but he knew Bella wouldn't want him to be rude. But, _holy fucking shit_, did these two nimrods really not realize that Jake was trying to get it in?

Finally, around eleven, Embry got the hint and dragged a reluctant Quil out the front door. Jake tightened his arm around her, leaning in and nuzzling her nose. She smiled, closing her eyes and yawning. He brushed his lips against hers, and she returned the kiss slowly and smoothly until her yawning broke them apart. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Jake. I guess I'm just really tired." She stretched, her soft breasts rubbing up against him, and he tried to stifle the groan. "I'm just going to go home." She moved to stand up, but he caught her wrist.

"Stay," he said softly. Even if all they did was sleep, he just wanted her here, next to him. He just wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her in the morning.

"Jake, I can't. Charlie will kill me," she admonished.

"I'll call him. Tell him you fell asleep. I'll tell him I'm sleeping on the couch," he reasoned. His eyes were a strange mixture of an open longing and pleading. She melted because, really, she didn't want to leave either.

Jake quickly dialed the number; Charlie answered grumpily on the third ring. Jake lied smoothly, and Charlie seemed to buy it. Maybe. Or maybe he just wanted to pretend. Either way, Bella smiled widely at the obvious triumph in Jake's face. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style down the hall and into his room, kicking the door closed with a soft thud.

She fell asleep, but he didn't care. Well, he did-let's be honest; he could have gone for round three easily, but he was happy to just have her close. Her soft body pressed up against his, her slightly parted, pink lips just barely touching the skin of his chest as her breathing became deep and even. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of her beautiful heartbeat, the sound he would give anything for to hear it to continue in that sweet, perfect rhythm—_anything_.

She woke up to the soft, gray light of early morning coming through Jake's window and the incredible feeling of Jake's heavy arm wrapped around her. His right hand was cupped possessively over her left breast. He felt her stirring, and when she tried to wiggle away, he growled playfully, tightening his hold on her. She giggled and meaningfully pushed her ass into his hard cock. He groaned loudly, pinching and squeezing her nipple, which caused her to arch into his touch.

He pushed back, his hardened member rubbing against the firmness of her tight, little ass, as she continued to rock her hips, moaning and aching for more. The instant his lips kissed the curve of her neck, her panties were ruined. He kissed lightly, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of her arousal and moving up. She tensed only slightly, her heart racing and the throbbing between her thighs heightening the closer her came to her ear. He purposefully avoided _that_ spot, knowing the anticipation was killing her, and slowly ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. His fingers left her breast and slipped beneath her dampened panties, sliding a warm finger along her outer lips, then slowly sinking into her wet folds, twirling his fingers, and encircling that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"_Oh_, Jake!" she moaned as another warm gush of liquid coated his fingers. He continued his ministrations for a moment, his lips still hovering above her ear and his warm breath sending jolts of electricity through her body.

"Hmmm, fuck, Bella, you're so fucking wet," Jake whispered appreciatively as he slipped two fingers inside her pink pussy, curling up and pumping a few times. She moaned again, calling out his name as his fingers increased their pace. Just as he felt her walls start to contract, he bit down, sinking his teeth into the sweet spot behind her ear. She came apart instantly, bowing her back and feeling the intensity of her orgasm wash over her in delicious, consuming waves.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed reverently as he took in her flushed face, tangled hair, and heaving breasts. She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him forcefully before pulling back with a loud smack.

"Jake, I love you, baby. But I need you to put your big dick inside me. Right. Fucking. Now," she demanded, and he growled, crashing his lips to hers, fumbling around the nightstand, grabbing and deftly ripping open that little black package. She grabbed it from him, slid it on, and then grabbed his length in her hand. She was propped up on her elbows, her eyes dark and hooded with desire and lust when she looked up at him. Their eyes locked, passion and fire charging the air between them, as she slipped him easily inside her wet heat. He thrust hard and stopped once he was sheathed completely inside her. He kept his eyes on hers. Her hands came up, resting behind her head, and his hand glided up her smooth, slender arms till his fingers intertwined with each of hers.

With their eyes locked, her lips slightly parted, and only the sound of her shallow breathing, his soft grunting, and their rapid heartbeats filled the room. There was no other word to describe what they were experiencing. It was love. Pure and simple.

He continued moving at a slow and steady pace, and she felt her second orgasm slowly stirring, but she was in no hurry this time. The feeling of his large cock filling her, her tightness wrapped around him so perfectly, his eyes so open and full of love and desire, pulled her in even more, and she felt so in tune with him, so perfectly connected, so recklessly in love.


	8. Chapter 8 BAM!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning:-contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

It was an unusually sunny and very warm May afternoon as Bella, Jessica, and Angela all made their way to the parking lot in front of Forks High. Honestly, Bella wasn't paying much attention to Jessica's incessant ramblings, but she nodded along dutifully anyway, sneaking a quick peak to Angela, whose eyes were also slightly glazed over. Guess she didn't really care either. But these two girls had really been decent friends recently. Once zombie Bella was vanquished—by the all-powerful Alpha (or Beta, whatever) wolf and the love of one fine ass Jacob Black—these girls forgave Bella and included her again in their little circle. Bella was surprised how many friends she had these days. When she was with Edward, everything had been all about him. Her whole universe revolved around him. And she was his whole world too, for that matter. Maybe that's why she had fallen into that deep pit of heartache and emptiness when he left. It was like, without him, there was no Bella.

But with Jacob, it was wholly different. Sure, they were head over heels, recklessly, completely in love, and she thought about him a least once every hour of every day, but it wasn't like she lost herself in him. They were a pair: partners. _Totally different_, Bella thought, smiling to herself.

Besides Jessica and Angela, Bella and Leah had struck up an unlikely friendship as well. Leah seemed so hard and bitchy on the outside—to be honest, she was pretty sarcastic and rough and, okay, yeah, bitchy on the inside too, but in a good way. Every girl like Bella needs a girlfriend like Leah to knock some fucking sense into her every now and again. And, because she was Leah's best friend and Jake's sister, she'd been making an effort to befriend Rachel, too. It's not that Rachel and she weren't friends or anything, Rachel was just a very cautious person. Trust really had to be earned before she let anyone in. But Bella was working on it, and Rachel seemed to be softening-especially since Paul had been sniffing around: literally.

The loud roar of a familiar engine snapped Bella from her inner reflections, and her eyes landed on the sleek, black motorcycle that zoomed around the corner. Jessica's shrill voice cut off, and half the population of Forks High that was milling about turned their attention to the rider.

He came to a screeching halt-smoke, exhaust, and burnt rubber smell filling the air-right in front of the three girls. Jacob was dressed in a tight, black t-shirt that hugged his muscles and was stretched taut over his thick, bulging biceps. It left little to the imagination, and every girl—_hell, _even some_ guys_—in the vicinity was shamelessly salivating over the tall dark, and oh-so-fucking sexy Jacob Black. His jeans were slung dangerously low on his hips, just a peak of his black boxers sticking out, which made Bella pout. _Too many layers, _she thought wickedly. When he swung his long leg over the monstrous bike and raised his arms to take off his helmet—he'd brought it for Bella to wear—a strip of smooth, tan skin and that lick–worthy, sculpted V at his hips was revealed, causing every girl to sigh and swoon. She'd forgotten he was supposed to pick her up today. He had her truck; it had broken down… again, and Charlie had dropped her off at school this morning. _Oh yeah, in the police cruiser_. This was indefinitely better.

His lips curved up into a bright smile—_her smile_—when his eyes landed on Bella. His dark eyes roamed unabashedly over her exposed flesh. She was wearing shorts for the first time this summer. Pale or not, she had the sexiest goddamn legs he'd ever seen, and he grew hard just thinking about having them wrapped around his naked waist while he thrust hard and deep inside her. She blushed an adorable shade of pink as he continued to eye fuck her right there in the parking lot of her high school. He didn't even notice the hordes of girls—_some even teachers_—ogling him.

_Mmmm… pink_, he thought salaciously as he noticed the color of her cheeks. He then immediately caught sight of her soft, wet, pink tongue peeking out of those full, rose colored lips… _fucking pink… _and the sexy smirk that curved up the side of her face. He walked-no, stalked-towards her lithely, his eyes never leaving hers. She glanced around, her smug grin growing and her shoulders straightening as she took in the expressions of the females around her.

_Yeah, that's right, ladies. That's _my_ man, my wolf, _she thought possessively just as he reached her, taking her in his arms and kissing her with abandon in front of the whole damn school. It was like a scene from a goddamn movie. Normally, Bella would have been embarrassed and completely mortified at all the attention and such a public display. But that was the old Bella. New Bella belonged to Jake, and she reveled in it.

He plunged his tongue deep inside her warm, wet mouth the instant her lips parted for him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt her knees turning to Jell-o under the weight and intensity of his kiss.

_Holy fuck_, that man sure could kiss.

If there was a kissing event at the Olympics, Jake would win the gold. Every. Fucking. Time.

Before she could stop herself, she moaned, out loud. That prompted her embarrassment and a deep crimson blush to paint her cheeks and spread down to her neck and chest. He chuckled when she pulled away, his arms still encircling her. He leaned in, ignoring her attempts to wiggle free and shove weakly against his hard chest, and brushed the tip of his nose along her jawline, pausing just above her ear to whisper.

"Damn, baby. When you blush, it makes me want to bend you over my motorcycle and fuck you right here, right now." His words were dirty and his voice deep and throaty. It sent a flash of heat over her whole body, causing her to tingle in places she shouldn't be tingling in front of her high school-where every teacher knew her father.

But instead of protesting or letting out an indignant huff of irritation at his brazenness, she completely forgot where she was and gasped as he chastely kissed _that_ spot. _Christ_, was he trying to fucking kill her with that move or what?

He pulled back, releasing her from his embrace and taking her hand in his as he led a stunned Bella back to his bike. He straddled the black beast, revving the throttle as it came snarling to life. He handed her the helmet, which she quickly put on, fastening the strap and climbing behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body so close up against his he could feel her round breast and racing heartbeat. Once she was secure, he took off quickly, bucking her back a little. Good thing she was holding on so tight.

As they sped down the streets, through Forks and down the familiar road to La Push, the trees were nothing but a sea of bright and dark greens. The sun glinted off the leaves and the blacktop road, adding a warm, good feeling to the day.

Summer was coming. Jake took in a deep breath, the smell of strawberries mixed in with Bella's desire fueling him to drive a little faster. _She smells just like summer_, he thought absentmindedly. He was focusing on the road, not Bella's tiny, little hands that slid down his cotton covered stomach, reaching into his loose-fitting jeans whenever they came to a stop at a light.

Jake jerked, faltering for a minute, which jostled Bella on the back.

"Bella!" Jake half-moaned, half-warned. She just smiled wickedly, giving his enlarged member one firm squeeze before letting go and placing both hands high up on his chest. Jacob looked around at the empty street. No one else was there. He could just run it. His eyes scanned the intersection once more before gunning the engine and taking off. His dick twitched and strained against the rough, constraining fabric of his jeans as he raced home, trying desperately to focus on the road and not Bella's hands so close… _so very close_…

He stopped the bike, switching off the engine as Bella climbed off.

"Be right back, Bells." He smiled and then hopped off the bike it back to his make shift garage behind the red house. She climbed the front porch steps and made herself comfortable on the couch. No one was home. Billy had some counsel meeting that only Sam was needed at, and Rachel was at Leah's.

Bella turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. Jake had been fixing up a lot of cars lately, besides her old truck. He was tired and killing himself with such a heavy work load. He was running his assigned patrol shifts and then some extra because he was paranoid. On the nights he wasn't doing that, he was either studying, trying to make up for all the school he missed when he turned furry, with Bella, or pushed up underneath an engine, covered in oil and grease. Bella hung out a lot, handing him tools and such when he was working. Honestly, she found the sight of a bare-chested Jacob working with his hands and covered in oil and grime so fucking sexy that she'd rush over just to watch when he'd call and say he had to work on another car. She wondered, as she continued suffering through the seemingly endless amount of channels, why he was working so hard.

Something caught her eye, and she stopped flipping as Jacob plopped down on the sofa next to her, his arm automatically landing across her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

His eyes widened as he saw what channel she had stopped on. It was some skin-a-max show with no real plot and a hell of a lot of mindless fucking. She turned her head and looked at Jacob, both their mouths snapping shut.

She shrugged. She was kind of curious anyway. He couldn't believe she was really down to watch a porno, but he damn sure wasn't about to object. They watched for a few minutes, and their heads tilted to the side slightly as they wondered… _how… how the hell did they do that? _Jacob was watching intently and, every so often, glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye, wondering, _would she like that?_

And then, they were just watching along when—BAM—the well-endowed man in the... _movie _took his dick and shoved it somewhere Bella was sure nothing should ever go.

"Oh, god! Turn it off! Turn it off!" she shouted in disgust. There was no way… no _fucking_ way, he was ever going to do that to her. Jake was just as grossed out as he fumbled for the remote, pressing buttons frantically to try and turn it off. All he accomplished was turning the volume up, the grunting and moaning probably heard all over the Rez. Finally, the screen faded to black, and they both breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto the plush sofa.

The mood from earlier was effectively ruined.

"So… want to go down to the beach?" Jake asked her as he cleared his throat awkwardly. It was the first time he'd ever felt uncomfortable around Bella.

"Sure, sure," she agreed.

* * *

A/N: For _**wordslinger. **_Because that really made me laugh.


	9. Chapter 9 Prom

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language and explicit sexual content.**_

* * *

They walked down to the beach, the awkwardness from moments earlier had passed, and now, an unsettling amount of anxious nervousness attacked Jacob's gut. Why was he so nervous? His hands were sweating and trembling slightly. He tried to wipe his hand on his jeans. Bella knew the shaking wasn't from him trying to control the wolf.

"Jake?" she questioned curiously.

"Hmmm?" he answered, shiftily clearing his throat with his eyes trained on the water ahead. They didn't discuss where they were going, but somehow, they ended up at the old, dried, bleached piece of driftwood they called _their spot. _Jake sat down, pulling Bella into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, trying to turn around in his arms and face him. He still wouldn't meet her eyes. Something was definitely up.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing," he replied distractedly.

"Jake, I know something's on your mind. What is it?" she demanded. He flinched at the harshness in her tone and mustered up his courage. He wasn't scared of this tiny, pint-sized brunette, but he knew she hated surprises and dances and all school functions, so he was trying to surprise her without scaring her. A difficult feat.

"I was just hoping we could, uh, go on a date on Saturday," he said slowly. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Okay…" She drug out the word slowly, still perplexed as to why he would be acting so funny, so nervously, about a date. I mean, they've done a lot more than that over the last few weeks. "I don't get it, Jake. What's the big deal about a date on Saturday? Is it something special or something?" For some strange reason, Jessica's high-pitched voice was suddenly in her thoughts.

What was she talking about earlier?

_Oh, yeah_… prom. Prom? **_PROM! _**Bella's inner voice screeched. She whipped her head around, staring at Jake with huge, wide, brown, accusing eyes. That was one high school experience she'd already had and was not willing to have again. It was really fucking stupid anyway. Everyone got all dolled up to go hang around in a stinky, poorly decorated gym for a couple of hours while somebody—Mike Newton—spiked the punch bowl, and Charlie spent most of the night either taking kids to jail to sleep it off or cleaning up an accident that didn't need to happen because some stupid kid was too macho to let his date drive. Then all the 'good girls' used it as an excuse to finally give it up, half of them ending up pregnant by graduation.

Not exactly Bella's idea of a good time. She could just hang out here at the beach with the pack if she wanted to see a bunch of teenage boys act stupid and hit on anything that walks. And they didn't even need the alcohol.

"Bells, it's not what you think," Jake protested, raising his hands in the air in mock surrender. Bella stood up, placing her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. _Fucking prom_!" she shouted, pointing her finger angrily in his direction. He stood up, towering over her, but her anger didn't waver. She was like a little kitten-full of spit and vinegar but unable to hurt a bug. He tried to suppress the smile, but she saw it, and if he wasn't so scared—all right, so he was scared of this petite brunette—he would have laughed as her ears turned bright red. She should have had steam shooting out of her ears like a character on Loony Toons.

"Bells." He approached her cautiously, reaching his arms out to grip her shoulders. She jerked away from him, crossing her arms and pouting like a petulant child. He cleared his throat as he tried really, _really _hard not to laugh. "I'm not taking you to prom. I would like to keep my toes, thank you." He joked, and her scowl deepened. "I just had a special, prom alternative date planned for us. Okay?" Her shoulders relaxed, and she looked at him sheepishly. She felt rotten for letting her anger get the better of her, but Jake knew her better than anyone, and he knew she didn't dance or want to go to prom.

"Okay. But what is it? I don't like surprises, Jake," she warned. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her hair.

"I know," he answered, still refusing to let her know anything else. He wanted to do something special for her-a memorable night.

Before she could push any further, a football landed right next to them, spraying them with sand. They heard the familiar, deep, obnoxious laughing as Quil, Embry and Seth came around the corner.

"Hey, Rosie!" Quil shouted with a huge, shit-eating grin splitting his face as he waved and came to stop in front of Bella. Jake shot him a death glare, but he just shrugged it off, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Rosie?" Bella asked, quirking her eyebrow. She hadn't missed the silent exchange between Quil and Jake.

"Yeah, you know, cause of your _rosy pink_ cheeks," he said, still smirking and pinching her cheek. She promptly swatted his hand away, frowning. Jake slung an arm around her slender shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Quil. She didn't get the joke, but he did, and he did _not_ want these boneheads to say something stupid and cause her to be mad at him again. He slapped his friend upside the head, and Quil muttered something under his breath, walking away with his tail between his legs like a scolded puppy.

A few days later, Jake was standing on her front porch steps and knocking at the front door. The night was slightly cool, lots of prom-goers dressed up and driving by, taking pictures on their front lawns. Bella opened the door and smiled brightly at the heart warming sight in front of her.

Jake was wearing some artfully torn, loose-fitting jeans and his signature black t-shirt. He had a bubblegum colored tie with blue pinstripes tied loosely around his neck, and the shoe laces of his worn sneakers were hot pink. His shock of black hair was slightly wet and hung in his face, making him look _oh-so-lickable_. In his hand, he held a bouquet of roses an interesting shade that looked like a blend of orange and pink-like the color of a sunset. In his other hand, he held a large shopping bag. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked excitedly as she snatched the bag eagerly and took the roses and led him inside to the kitchen. She set down the bag and started to put the roses in a vase when he stopped her.

"The stuff in the bag is for you to wear. Go upstairs and change; I'll do this," he said softly, taking the flowers from her and shooing her away.

She made her way upstairs and smiled as she inspected the contents of the bag.

There was a pair of jeans, torn just like his, a new pair of sneakers with the same bright pink laces, a rosy colored, scoop neck, three-quarter sleeve shirt, and a pale, baby pink, lacy matching bra and thong set. There was also a corsage with, yep, that's right, pink flowers and ribbon.

_Perfect_, she thought. Bella changed quickly, brushing out her wavy brown hair and making her way down the stairs. Jake smiled when he took in her appearance. She was so fucking sexy-especially in a t-shirt and jeans. And even more so because he knew exactly what she was wearing underneath those jeans. He loved her just the way she was: jeans and a t-shirt, pink cheeks, two left feet, and a supernatural ability to attract danger.

He gathered her up in his arms, kissing her deeply. Charlie's loud throat clearing—as per usual—interrupted them.

"So, where are you taking my daughter, son? I don't want you kids out on the roads. Not tonight," he warned, his voice a little extra grumpy tonight.

"Camping," Jake said easily, and Bella raised an eyebrow but decided to question after they'd left and Charlie wasn't there.

They climbed into the Rabbit; Jake turned up the radio and held her hand as they drove down an unfamiliar route. After a few minutes, Bella's impatience and curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are we going, Jake?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered cryptically.

They pulled onto a small dirt road, which they followed for several minutes before coming to a stop. He rushed around to open her door and took one hand in his, his other hand covering her eyes as he helped her to the campsite.

"Okay, open your eyes," he said proudly once inside the spacious tent. It was a pretty big tent actually, and he had filled it with blankets and pillows and _one_ sleeping bag. A portable DVD player sat in the corner, along with a selection of the world's worst prom movies. She laughed as she thumbed through them. In the other corner was a plethora of junk food and warm sodas-just the way she liked them.

"Jake!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. He pulled away a little to ask her a question.

"So you like it?" he asked, a little worriedly. She didn't answer, just kissed him again, with such passion he had now doubts as to what she wanted right now.

His hands moved to her hips, pulling her tight body flush against his. Her hands fisted in the cotton of his shirt as the kiss became hungry and demanding. His hands slid up under the hem of her shirt, the heat of his skin against her bare, silky flesh was so delicious, so enticing. He slowly moved up, his hands skimming her sides, and she moaned into his mouth.

"Jake…." she panted breathlessly. And with a quickness, his arm snaked around her waist; the other hand moved up and cupped her breast, his thumb flicking her pert… _mmmm, pink _nipple. She felt his throbbing erection push into her stomach, and she was suddenly so sure she did not want to go slow tonight. She broke the kiss abruptly, and he could see the urgency mirrored in her dark tempestuous eyes.

"_Now_," she commanded.

"Take off your clothes. I don't want to ruin your new jeans," he ordered, and they both scrambled to undress. He was surprised she got her jeans off without tripping or falling over. Once she did, though, she went to hook her thumbs in the string off her barely-there, pink panties, but Jacob's hands clamped down on hers.

"No, leave them on," he said forcefully, and then his long fingers followed the hem of the panties down, just barely touching her soaking wet, bare, outer lips. He pushed them to the side and plunged two fingers deep inside her tight pussy, curling his fingers up and pumping hard and fast. It only took a couple of minutes-she was already so ready for him-until her eyes clouded over, her walls clenching around his fingers as he coaxed the orgasm out of her.

Without missing a beat, he pulled out his fingers, licking her sweet juices from them, and then sat down, pulling her down with him and impaling her with his dick. She gasped at the sensation, her first orgasm still echoing through her as a new one stirred. She began to move her body up and down his shaft; his hands palmed her hips, guiding her movements. It was slow and steady at first, but he could tell she wanted more. So he took over, slamming her down on his swelling cock; the sound of skin slapping together filled the small space.

"Oh, god… yes, Jake… y-yes!" she shouted, and he knew she was close. His mouth closed around her soft, round breast, his tongue encircling and then flicking her nipple, until he felt her pussy clamped down around him as she threw her head and body back in ecstasy. He came so hard he lost his vision; for a moment, he couldn't see anything but a blurry, bright white light. Maybe he'd died. But, Jesus, what a way to go!

His mouth released her breast, his head falling hard against her chest as he tried to control his breathing.

"Fuck me sideways, Jake. That was fucking fantastic!" She sighed heavily; her whole body felt soft, her muscles unable to move. She felt like a spineless jellyfish. It was so good.

"Yeah… so awesome…." he panted, and then he suddenly realized _why_ that was so awesome. He abruptly sat up straight, his eyes locking in panic and fear with hers.

She laughed.

Fucking laughed.

"This is so not funny, Bella. We forgot the condom," he said incredulously.

"Jake, calm down. I started taking birth control pills a little over a month ago, but it takes that long for them to take effect, so… this was the first time we could take advantage," she explained slowly, and he stared at her with a mixture of relief, disbelief and awe.

"_Oh, god_, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I know. I'm pretty fucking awesome," she laughed. He hugged her tighter and laughed too. New Bella was so fucking sassy. And he loved it.

They spent the rest of that night watching bad prom flicks on his battery operated DVD player, laughing so hard that, at one point, Bella spewed soda out of her nose, eating so much junk food she was sure to have a stomach ache, drinking warm sodas, and fucking like rabbits. Or like teenagers on prom night.

It was the early morning hours when the temperature dropped, but Bella hardly noticed. She was snuggled up in a sleeping bag with Jake, and his warm arms were wrapped tight around her-her own personal space heater.

She was in such a deep, restful sleep she didn't hear it. Jake's eyes shot open, though, as the pounding of paws on the ground boomed in his supernatural ears. The sound was fast and coming closer. It was the pack. And they were chasing something… or s_omeone_.


	10. Chapter 10 Fight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters**_

* * *

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob shook her forcefully, trying to rouse her from her deep sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"What Jake?" She asked when she opened her eyes and took in his panicked expression.

"Victoria." He breathed, and she jumped up with inhuman speed. She shoved her feet into her sneakers, wrapping a hoody around her and following Jake outside the tent. He put her up against a tree, protectively guarding her with his body as the redheaded leech broke into the clearing. Her wicked blood red eyes immediately zeroing in on Jake and Bella.

"Stay here." He ordered through clenched teeth. He crossed the clearing, phasing midair and growling and snarling furiously, his giant jaws snapping, his giant wolf body crouched low, ready to attack. The bristly russet fur on his back and hind legs was standing straight up and he and the vampire circled each other. Well, she tried to circle around him, trying to get to Bella, but he cut her off each time. He was quicker, faster, and stronger. He could take her.

He could see in his mind from his link to the pack all of his brothers were engaged with several other bloodsuckers. Like she brought a whole fucking undead army or something. The loud screeching of metal being ripped apart echoed through the dense woods.

In an instant the wolf and the vampire lunged for each other as an ugly bloody battle began. She struck him, hard in the side, her vicious claw digging cruelly into his flesh. He was hurt. A wounded sitting duck. His jaws still snapping as he started to retreat.

Bella's eyes were frantic, and she was never more aware of her heart pounding in her chest or her blood pumping in her veins. Suddenly she caught sight of Jake's pocket knife, the metal sparkling in the early gray light of morning. She snatched it up, a plan forming rapidly in her mind.

Before she could think twice, just as Victoria was closing in on Jake, Bella sliced the knife across her upper forearm sideways. The thick red liquid oozed out of the shallow cut, the smell of rust and salt making her stomach churn violently. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose. When she opened her eyes, only a second later, she locked eyes with Victoria's. She was practically salivating as she smelled Bella's fresh blood, her eyes wicked as the bloodlust caused her distraction. That split second was all it took for Jake took raise a giant paw and swipe at her head, knocking it clean off her body. The head rolled until it stopped just in front of Bella's feet, the wild red hair brushing against her shoe.

Her eyes stayed trained on that grotesque head, eyes still open. Jake phased back, quickly gathering up the parts of Victoria and starting fire to burn the pieces. A moment later the rest of the pack appeared in the clearing, most phasing back to their human forms, unashamed of their nudity. Huge billowing clouds of purple choking smoke filled the air.

Jake walked cautiously over to Bella, who was trembling and shivering fiercely. He scooped her up in his arms, Quil jogged over, offering him a shirt to wrap Bella's arm in. It was still slightly bleeding but most of the blood had dried. He wrapped it around her arm, and him and Quil shared a meaningful look.

"I got it, dude. Go." Quil said and Jake nodded a silent thank you as he walked towards the car. He leaned down to whisper softly in Bella's ear.

"It's okay, honey. I gotcha. She's gone. Forever."

He drove towards that tiny red house on the edge of the land he had been born to protect. He took her home.

It was late in the afternoon when everyone convened at Emily's quaint house on the edge of the forest. Her house seemed to just blend in with the surrounding nature, like it was just as much a part of the green vibrant forest as the trees and the moss.

Bella was sitting in a chair at the wooden table, just quietly observing the conversations and interactions around her. Her eyes drifted to Sam and Emily, then to Jared and Kim, and finally to Paul and Rachel sitting across the room on a too small orange sofa. It was hard to see the connection in each of the imprinted couples. The wolves themselves looked at their imprints with a certain amount of adoration and devotion. They each held hands, seemed to sense each other without even turning to look. Not that they didn't fight. They did. But, still it was easy to see their bond, like the tattoos they wore proudly on their arms.

Her eyes drifted to Jake, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, intently watching Bella. He didn't need to ask to know what she was feeling, what she was thinking. He crossed the room and kneeled down in front of her. With their height difference he was just barely eye level with her on his knees. He took her face gently, tenderly, in his two rough warm hands, leaning forward, his eyes locked with hers, and whispered fervently to her moist lips.

"I love you." He said earnestly.

"I know." She replied without missing a beat. He was a little surprised with her confidence, and so he pressed a little further, making sure she understood. Making sure she wasn't hiding her feelings. He wouldn't let this come in between them. He was sure he couldn't take losing her.

"_Nothing_…" He emphasized the word, leaning even closer until their noses were touching and licked his lips. "…_nothing_, honey could ever take me away from you. _You_ are my soul mate. I don't need any wolf hocus pocus to tell me that."

His right hand left her face, and reached down to grab her hand a pressing her palm into the skin of his chest, right over in strong steady heartbeat.

"I know it, in here," he whispered thickly, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. She could feel the emotion of the moment overwhelm her, two tears trickled down her cheeks. In that moment the whole world disappeared. They didn't care that everyone in that room had heard what they said. Jake caught her tears with the pads of his thumbs and slowly and sweetly brushed his full lips over hers, joining them, cementing his unspoken promise.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to my new beta-who by the way is absolutely awesome-**_jkane180_**. Thanks, _babe, _your comments and suggestions and correcting all my mistakes was just so awesome and it really made this story so muchbetter, so much more readable! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Special thanks to **_enchantressinblack _**and **_wordslinger_**: Thank you so much for your support and encouragement, it really means a lot! Big huge wolfy hugs!

Don't worry it's not over. Next chapter: Jake has a secret and Bella badly wants to know. How can she get him to tell her? Hmmmm...


	11. Chapter 11 Peep Show

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and graphic sexual content.**_

* * *

Bella was slouched down on her twin bed, her head propped up against the headboard with a worn, old copy of _Persuasion_ that she'd gotten at the shabby, little public library in Forks. She probably could have gotten a brand new copy for pretty cheap at the Barnes and Noble in Port Angeles, but she liked library books. They had character and this certain musky, dusty smell that made her feel like she was a part of a community of people that had read this very same book. She had grown tired of the other classics she was so used to reading. Especially _Romeo and Juliet._

Ugh, really? If that's true love and romance than Bella was pretty sure she didn't want any part of it. Her eyes lifted from the pages and gazed lovingly at Jake. If he and she weren't the definition of love, she didn't want to find out. He was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, his fingers moving at lightening quick speed, and shouting into the headset to Embry and Quil as they all played Xbox. She rolled her eyes. Jake convinced her to let him bring a TV into her room and then brought his Xbox over so he could play while she read. It was a set up that worked for both of them. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered.

"Uh?" she heard Jake ask.

"Oh, uh, it starts… Monday," he answered cryptically, and Bella's ears perked up.

"What starts on Monday?" she asked. His head turned as he looked over his shoulder at her. He tried to hide it, but she saw the secret he was keeping in his eyes.

"Nothing, princess," he dismissed the question and went back to blowing shit up on some war simulator game. Her eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

"Jake," she warned quietly. _Uh oh_. He gulped nervously and then tossed down the controller and the headset, shouts of protest from the other boys shrieking loudly through the receiver. He stood up and walked around her bed, sitting on the edge and putting a hand on her jean clad leg. Bella tossed her book down onto the neighboring night stand, crossed her arms, and shot him another warning glare.

An amused smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. He reached for her hand, which she tried to yank away, but he caught it easily with his inhuman speed and laced their fingers together.

"Jake, what starts on Monday? What aren't you telling me?" she demanded, but instead of the angry edge she was counting on, her voice sounded feeble and afraid.

"It's just summer school, honey," he sighed, his eyes looking up from their hands to meet hers.

Her frown intensified.

"Why, Jake? I thought that's why you've been working so hard, so that you could catch up. Did you fall behind?" she asked; she was very concerned.

He cleared his throat nervously. He wanted to tell her the truth, but how to without revealing the part he wasn't ready for her to know yet? He didn't know if it was going to all work out and wasn't sure if she would freak out or not.

"No, Bells. Nothing like that. Dad and the council members pulled some strings up at the school, and as long as Quil, Embry and I attend and complete summer school, we can graduate this year. We won't get to walk in a few days, but at least we'll be done with high school," he explained.

"That's great, Jake!" Bella squealed, throwing herself into his arms. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, sure," he agreed.

But something was off in his voice. She pulled back to search his eyes again. There was still something he wasn't telling her. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Jake… what else?" she probed slowly.

He again cleared his throat. _Damn_, trying to keep something from her was like trying to convince someone the sky was fucking purple.

"Bella," he said softly, and she knew he meant business when he said her name like that. "Can't I just have a secret? Maybe it's a surprise, and I want it to all be perfect before I tell you. Can't you just leave it alone?" His voice was tired.

Her dark eyes studied his as a plan formed her mind. A dirty plan.

Bella's eyes twinkled, and her sweet lips curved up into a sexy, sly smirk. She leaned forward, pushing her boobs up against his shirtless chest with her lips just barely touching the edge of his masculine jaw. He groaned, released her hand that had been intertwined with his, and grabbed her shoulders. But he had no strength and no will to actually push her away. He wasn't sure he could deny her if this was how she planned on getting the information out of him. As her hands scratched lightly down the hard muscles of his stomach, he thought, _I sure can use this to my advantage though_.

She left hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue and blowing her cool, minty breath over the area. His dick throbbed painfully in his nylon basketball shorts. His hands went slack against her shoulders, and he let her push him down onto the bed. She began kissing a slow, torturous path down his throat, across his collarbone, down those _oh-so-lickable_ abs, and stopping just at the top of his shorts. The slow, snail like pace she used pulling down his shorts and freeing his massive erection was fucking agonizing. She took his length in her tiny, cool hand, gripping firmly and sliding down to the base of his shaft. He groaned again, a little loudly that time. _Good thing Charlie's working late_, she thought.

She bent down, settling herself between his thighs and slowly gliding her soft, pink, wet tongue just around the tip. His hands gripped the purple sheets as he fought the impulse to fist his hands in her hair and slam that wet, perfect, little mouth all the way down onto his cock, hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh, fuck…" he panted, his face contorted from the sensation of the best and sweetest kind of pain. She smiled and took in a little more of his member. He couldn't resist; one of his hands left the sheets and tangled into her long, flowing hair and pushed—_just a little. _She took the hint and engulfed his pulsating cock, her hand coming up to cup his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze.

He almost lost it right then and there and came hard and deep down her throat.

She continued to move, up and down, her left hand on his sac, her other hand coming up to grip his shaft and help in her endeavor. Her mouth was wrapped tight around him, her tongue darting out to rub against the underside of his dick, and moved up to encircle to tip. Her right hand pumped and twisted up and down; every so often her mouth would leave, so she could take a giant gulp of air, and her thumb would brush across the head, taking that oozing moisture and rubbing it back down his shaft.

Her speed increased as both of his hands fisted in her hair, his hips moving up to meet her lips, fucking her pretty mouth.

"Aww, shit… Fuck, baby, I'm… about to… Bella!" he roared as he spilled his seed into her mouth, coating her throat in a thick, milky liquid.

She waited for him to come back down from his intense release before she spoke. His hooded eyes met hers, and she frowned.

"You still aren't going to tell me, are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope."

"Jacob Black!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but be a little turned on though. One, because as she looked down, she noticed he was already ready for round two, and two, because of the sexy, arrogant smirk on his face.

His eyes darkened as he saw the heat flicker in hers. He sat up with his legs still stretched out front of him, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him. His grin only increased when she gasped, and before she could protest, his lips were on her. His hand dove under her shirt, urgently needing to feel her smooth, creamy skin under his fingertips. He helped her out of her shirt, tossing it aside and then deftly unclasping her bra. He was a goddamn expert at bra removal these days.

His mouth trailed hot kisses down her throat, nipping and sucking her flawless, pale skin. She moaned as she felt the heated wetness pooling between her thighs. She squirmed in his lap, impatiently trying to undo the button fly on her jeans and remove the barrier from between them but still unwilling to move away from his body that she craved. His mouth reached her perky pink nipple, his tongue flicking over the hardened nub and then engulfing her left breast into his hot mouth.

"Oh, god!" she moaned, arching her back and pushing herself deeper into the heated, moist recess of his mouth. He noticed her struggles with her jeans, swatted her hand away, and with one quick fluid movement and a resounding satisfying rip, he tore the offending article from her body. He immediately felt her bare, saturated folds rubbing along his cock, and he almost came apart as he realized she hadn't been wearing any panties.

_Fuck!_ He'd been sitting her room with no Charlie to barge in for like two fucking hours. And she hadn't been wearing any panties? _Holy fucking shit!_

This was not the time for foreplay; she was moving quickly against him, rubbing herself up and down the thick length of his cock and pushing slightly because she wanted so much more. He grabbed himself and slid inside her, thrusting up to the hilt as she cried out his name. He raised himself up until he was seated on his knees with one arm snaked around her waist, holding her to him with his impressive strength as her legs wrapped securely around his waist and locked her ankles behind his back. His other hand squeezed into the non-existent space between them and began rubbing vigorous circles over her swollen clit as he thrust up into her tightness hard and fast. His mouth again took in her breast—the other one this time—and she completely lost control.

"_Jacob_!" she yelled, her body shaking, her walls clenching and contacting, and the muscles in her legs quivering with the sheer magnitude of her release.

The feel of her juices coating his cock and the sight of her trembling as she came apart in his arms was so fucking amazing, so exquisite; it was fan_fucking_tastic.

But he didn't stop.

In a truly acrobatic feat, he flipped her on her back, letting her head hit the soft pillows, and continued to slam into her soft, moist pussy. Her walls were quaking, her body already tingling again as another orgasm washed over body.

She was in fucking heaven.

He gritted his teeth, almost letting go as he felt her grow even slicker, but he wanted more. He slowed down as her last orgasm gradually faded. Her eyelids were heavy and her mind in a Jacob-induced fog as she tried to open her eyes to see his face. She finally did as he continued to move inside her in a deep, languid motion. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before his lips brushed tenderly against hers, taking her lower lip in between his as they melded together.

The contrast between the hard fucking and the sweet, tender way he was making love to her now was so incredible and delicious. Her hands rested above her head, and he reached up, intertwining her fingers with his. She felt the coil of heat in her gut tightening-the subtle stirrings of her newly blossoming desire-and she lifted her hips to meet his.

He groaned at the sensation and thrust hard again, needing and craving her so deeply it felt as though he would not be complete until she was coming and calling out his name in a fit of passion. Harder and faster he slammed into her slick folds, pounding her pussy as her free hand clutched at his shoulder and her nails dug deep into the flesh, drawing blood. He hissed as the mixture of pain and pleasure rocketed through his body; her pussy was wrapped so tight around him, and they came together, making the world shatter.

He collapsed on top of her in a sweaty, breathless heap. Her whole body was numb as they both struggled to breathe and regain their lost vision. He lifted his head only an inch above the mattress and then let it fall again. He wanted to see her face; he loved nothing more than to see that afterglow of spent passion, but he could barely move as his muscles fought against him.

Instead, he only mumbled, his voice muffled by the thick cotton pillow, "That… was… fan_fucking_tastic."

A few breathless moments later an unexpected noise came from somewhere on the floor in front of the Xbox that was sitting on the floor in front Bella's dresser.

"_Holy fucking shit_!" The deep male voices exclaimed in unison. Bella blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands as they both realized they had just given Quil and Embry a free show.

"Fuck!" Jacob lamented. He grabbed Bella's hands and tried to pry them away from her face, but she wouldn't budge. "Bells, I am so sorry, honey."

He tried unsuccessfully to remove her hands, to apologize, but she was beyond mortified. They had heard her! She was never going to show her face again!

"Bella, please look at me sweetheart. They can't see you, ya know." He chuckled a little, and that earned him a slap across the chest. His grin widened and she scowled.

"This is not funny, Jacob Black," she admonished and crossed her arms over her naked chest.

"Bells, I don't know what you are worried or embarrassed about anyways. You are so fucking amazing, and everything you said or did is only going to make them insane with jealousy that you are mine," he said, his voice dropping an octave lower to that husky tone that sent a bolt of heat straight between her thighs and a shiver down her spine.

And he noticed, as he reached for her again, his lips hungrily devouring hers, his fingers slipping easily between her wet folds. He only teased her for a moment because she whimpered in protest, and pushed her backwards, climbed on top of her beautiful body, grabbed his length, and entered her sweet pink pussy.

In a matter of moments, as he thrusted his cock hard and fast into her, her eyes rolled in the back of hers head as she clenched around him. He didn't even try to hold on and came hard and deep inside her.

Quil and Embry heard everything…_again._

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for betaing, _**jkrane180.**_ You are the best! And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and following!


	12. Chapter 12 Promises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains adult language and sexual content.**_

* * *

_A few days later…_

After graduation, the pack decided to have an impromptu bonfire down on First Beach. Bella was all for it even though she was still slightly embarrassed about the other day and Jake had to practically drag her out the door. He threatened Embry and Quil within an inch of their lives if they dared to breathe a word or make a joke about it to Bella, though.

But the bonfire was fun; the pack had become her extended family. She could only imagine the unholy spectacle Alice would have forced her to endure had the Cullens still been in her life. Sometimes, though, she did miss the little pixie. Not Edward. Alice and Emmett, though, seemed like they would fit into her new life, would even like the new Bella. But, the truth was, the werewolves and the vampires were mortal enemies, and she had chosen Jacob and the wolves. She chose what side of the line she belonged on, and that was just the way it had to be.

"So, what'd the council say?" Embry asked as he took a short pull from Quil Sr.'s moonshine and handed the silver flask to Jacob. The two were sitting in the sand, leaning against a gnarled piece of driftwood.

"Oh, uh, they approved it, but it's still not enough," Jake said somewhat distractedly. His eyes were on Bella, who sat across the fire talking with the other girls. She looked radiant in the glow of the firelight. Her chestnut hair was highlighted with subtle reds, her pale skin luminous, and her soulful eyes deep and decadent like dark chocolate. _Mmmm_… he wanted to eat his dessert right now. Her hair had gotten longer and cascaded in freely formed waves down her back and over her bare shoulders. She had an easy smile on her face; her laugh was light and free. She looked _happy_. And even as tired and hard-worked as Jake had been lately, seeing her this way only strengthened his resolve to always make her happy. He'd do anything, be anything…

"Jake?" Embry's asked, and Jake's eyes snapped to meet his for one moment.

"Uh?" Jake took a long pull from the silver flask, the burning liquid creating a blossoming warmth in his chest.

"I said, what'cha going to do now?" Embry sighed.

"Um, well, Billy was talking to Charlie, and he knew all about Mr. Johnson and his daughter. So when Billy told him what I was trying to do, he said he'd help. Loaned me the rest," Jake explained, his eyes back on Bella as he handed Embry back the flask.

"Wow." Embry was amazed.

"Yeah. He told me he had some money saved. It was supposed to be for Bella's college, but she had some money saved, and she's just going to Peninsula. And she got financial aid. I told him I didn't want to take it. I mean, why would I want to take something that was meant for Bella's future away from her, ya' know?" Jacob continued as he took another swig from the flask.

"Jake, but what you're doing is for Bella, too," Embry added, "For your future with her."

"I know, but I still feel guilty taking it," he admitted.

"But you _are_ going to take it, right?" Embry questioned as he took another sip of the harsh, burning liquid.

"I guess I have no other option. And Charlie said he just wanted her to be happy, and he knows she's happy with me. So, yeah, I guess I am going to take it," Jake conceded.

An easy silence fell between the two. With their black t-shirts, faded blue jeans, cropped, inky black hair, and tan skin, they could almost be brothers.

Jake's eyes once again focused on Bella. She was watching him as he stood, dusted the sand from his jeans, and sauntered over to her with a look she couldn't quite figure out in his dark eyes. He reached her and knelt down—_on one knee_—in the sand, taking her left hand in his, stroking the skin over her bare third finger, and then bringing it up to place a soft, lingering kiss where his thumb had been.

She shivered, a gasp escaping her lips as she took in his stance and the meaningful gesture. Her heart was racing, her eyes widened, and her whole body trembling as the blood _whooshed_ in her ears. She searched his eyes, looking to see if he was just messing with her, but she found nothing but seriousness and an intensity she was hypnotized by in those deep pools of black.

The flames flickered and danced behind him as a hush fell upon the crowd, everyone anxiously awaiting his words. He reached down, slowly, into his front pocket, his hand wrapping around the object that had been burning a hole in his pants since he left his house to attend her graduation this morning. And pulled out…

_A small…_

_Square-shaped…_

_Darkly colored…_

_Leather?_

Pouch.

Bella let out a breath, but she wasn't sure if the sigh was of relief or disappointment. From the amused quirk of Jacob's lips and the knowing glint in his eyes, she knew the expression on her face must have read disappointment. His hand slid up to her wrist, turning her hand over and chuckling at her stunned expression. He placed the pouch in her open palm.

After a moment, she carefully untied the little strings and fished inside for the trinket. She pulled out a dainty, silver chain with a carved, russet colored, wooden charm attached to it. Bella held up the bracelet, fingering the wolf charm.

"Jake…" she whispered reverently, her eyes suddenly misty with the overwhelming emotions. Jacob carefully took the jewelry from her, unhooking it and clasping it around her petite wrist. His hands captured her face, his lips hovering just above hers.

"I love you." And then he kissed her, a slow, lingering kiss that stole her breath and made her feel slightly faint. An unspoken promise of what he had envisioned for their future hung in the air between them.

* * *

Her long, pale, silky smooth legs were wrapped around his waist, as he thrust his cock deep inside her. His pace was slow and steady, his movements deep and penetrating. Her fingers clung to his shoulders, his muscles flexing and contracting as he continued to rock his hips with force, but so slow it was lingering and beautiful. She could feel every ridge of his thick cock as it moved within her slickness. Her tight pussy enfolded him and clenched each time he hit that spot deep inside her that caused her to see stars and throw her head back in utter ecstasy.

His right hand fisted in her tangled, wild tresses; his other hand wrapped around her soft, firm, perky breast, his thumb stroking over her pert, pink nipple. His lips were melded to hers, moving in the same delicate, harmonic rhythm as his hips, heightening her arousal and causing her to become impossibly wetter.

His lips left hers, leisurely kissing a path up her jaw-line and stopping just above her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickle her sensitive flesh; every nerve ending in her body was singing.

"_Nayeli_." (I love you.) Jacob's husky whisper was intoxicatingly deep, his native language so beautiful and sensual in her ear, sending tingles of goose flesh across her skin. She felt like she might explode, internally combust, as he ravaged her.

"_Que Quowle,_" (Stay with me forever) he murmured; his voice was so thick and rough, and she came apart instantly, trembling in his arms and calling his name as his wet lips gently kissed _that_ spot behind her ear.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if I messed up on the Quileute words and phrases. I looked all over for the meanings and right phrases to use. The chapter just didn't feel right without it. Something so sexy about Jake whispering to Bella in his native language..._so good_.

Thanks to _**jkane180**_, love ya! And thanks to all you wolf girls who have really made this story possible. More to come...


	13. Chapter 13 Only You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

Jacob had been working obsessively, and Bella had seen very little of him in the weeks since graduation. He still wouldn't tell her what he was doing or where he was every day. She knew he was in summer school for several hours every morning, but the afternoon she spent worrying and wondering what he was up to. Several times, she was tempted to demand he tell her, or maybe she could fish the information out of Embry or maybe Jenny, Embry's new girlfriend.

But she didn't. She could tell whatever it was he was doing was important, and he would tell her when the time was right. She didn't want to ruin the surprise—as much as she fucking hated surprises.

But today was Saturday, and the pack was having another bonfire at the beach. This time, Emily and Sam had some important announcement. Really, anything was an excuse for them to have a bonfire on the beach during the summer. Jake had said he'd just meet her down there this afternoon. So Bella went and picked Jenny up to ride down to the Rez with her.

As Bella and Jenny made their way to the beach from the small parking lot, Bella's stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot, a feeling of dread settling into her stomach as they approached the rambunctious pack already starting a fire, playing music, and tossing a football around. Her eyes scanned the small crowd for Jake, freezing in her tracks the second she found him.

He was standing close to the water's edge, laughing and smiling with a lanky girl with flawless, tan skin and long, straight, raven hair that reflected the sunlight. She couldn't make out the girl's face, but she knew it wasn't someone she knew. The girl's hand was wrapped around Jacob's forearm as she leaned into him, whispering something in his ear that caused him to throw his head back and roar with laughter.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as all the color drain from her face. She felt all the cracks in her self-confidence and security as she crumbled, her tears streaking down her face. She felt her heart breaking, and she turned to leave, dropping her beach bag on the sand and running for the safety of her truck. She had been so sure it wouldn't happen, but she was sure she didn't want to know if he did _imp_—

She couldn't even _think_ the word without it causing bile to burn her throat or her chest to rip open, bleeding and staining her chest. She couldn't endure seeing him look at another girl with that love and devotion she had witness Sam look at Emily with or Jared with Kim. She couldn't stomach the thought of him looking at her with anything but that all-consuming love and desire, that heat and affection that he held for her. She just couldn't.

So she ran while Jenny called after her. She heard Jacob's panicked, concerned voice booming behind her, but she didn't slow down and couldn't see through the blur of wetness clouding her vision. She stumbled and went flying, arms and legs completely airborne, and crashed into a warm wall of muscle. She looked up, terrified to see Jake, but Embry, looking first amused and then concerned as he took in her state, stood in front of her.

"Bella?" he asked. His grip on her arms tightened slightly as she struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" she cried, twisting in his arms until she just gave up and collapsed into his chest, a loud choking sob coming from her lips as she cursed and slurred an incomprehensible string of words and syllables. Embry saw Jacob jogging towards them, and Bella must have heard his voice too because she immediately began fighting Embry's hold on her again.

"Bella! Calm down! What's the fuck is wrong with you?" Embry shouted, shaking her slightly as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Just, please let me go!" Her voice was angrier now as she pleaded and struggled to get away again. Then she did something really stupid. Embry's grip on her wrist slipped, and she took her free hand and punched a werewolf in the chest. "_Ow_!" she exclaimed as she felt her fist connect with the inhumanly hard muscle of Embry's chest. Her fingers throbbed, her thumb ached, and she swore she heard a crack in her bones. She held her hand to her chest, and Embry let go of her other hand. He was shocked and tried comfort her, but she took off running again, just as Jake was about to reach them.

Before Jake could stop her, she jumped into her truck, and her tires squealed as she sped off back home.

* * *

_Hours later… _

Bella was a mess of tangled hair, red, puffy, swollen eyes, and flushed, tear-stained cheeks. Her hand throbbed, but she could just barely move her fingers so she was pretty sure it wasn't broken. Just grossly swollen and bruised under her pale skin. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed; balled up tissues littered the area around her, including the floor. She had taken off her wolf, charm bracelet that Jake had given her a few weeks ago on the beach. She was angry and thought it was all just so unfair that she'd meant to throw it across the room, or out the window, when she heard him calling her name, begging her to let him explain, as he stood outside it. But she couldn't.

And he was still out there.

_Knock. Knock._

Bella's head shot up, but she didn't answer; her voice was hoarse and her throat dry and scratchy. Charlie tentatively opened the door a few minutes later, shuffling inside and sitting awkwardly on the foot of the Bella's bed in front of her. He patted her knee and sighed heavily.

"Is he still out there?" she asked, already knowing the answer. There was no way that Jake would leave. He didn't know the meaning of the phrase 'give up.' Especially when it came to stubborn Bella Swan.

"Oh, yeah," Charlie stated and then softened his voice. "Bells, I don't know what happened. I'm guessing you two had a fight, but don't you think you should at least talk to him? I mean, the kid looks awful, and I'm afraid he's never going to leave. He's like Romeo out there or something." His tone grew slightly exasperated by the end, but Bella could detect the worry-worry that she'd become that zombie mess she'd been when Edward left. And this time, there would be no Jake to fix her.

Bella sighed. She knew she would eventually have to talk to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want him to try and make her promises he couldn't keep.

"I—" she started but frowned and bit her lip. She didn't know how to even begin to explain this to her father, especially without the supernatural elements. "Dad, I—"

"Bella, look," he cut her off, lifting his hand to stop her struggle to formulate words. "I just want you to be happy. I've never seen you as happy as you have been these last few months with Jake. Just hear the boy out; I'm sure you kids can work it out. At least give him the chance to try." His eyes reflected a very knowing, and somewhat wistful, sadness. Maybe regret?

"Okay," she agreed then added, "tomorrow."

* * *

It was two a.m. Two in the motherfucking morning, and Jake was standing outside—_still_—pacing in the drizzling rain, his eyes dry and hurting from exhaustion. He was tired of this ridiculous shit and decided he was climbing in her window and talking to her. Whether she wanted to or not. Whether Charlie got out his shotgun or not. He'd figured out why she was so upset, even if he had been completely perplexed at first. And she had to know the truth; she had to let him explain. To make it right.

He climbed up the tree, thankful her window was unlocked, and climbed inside, silently padding across the worn, wooden floor. He crouched down in front of her, smoothing her hair away from her face and tucking a strand behind her ear. His heart broke at the sight of her. She was clutching her pillow, the wolf, charm bracelet between her fingers and the remnants of today's tears still evident on her pale cheeks. His hand cupped around her face, gently stroking her cheek, and he leaned forward, his lips just barely brushing against hers.

"Jake," she breathed, but her eyes were still closed and her eyebrows knitted together. The sound of his name falling from her lips was a tortured whisper, and he couldn't control his own tears as they stung his eyes and fell, landing softly on her lips. His lips moved over her face, kissing and touching every inch of her he could.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open, her still-puffy eyes locking with his. She could read the remorse, the apology, and something else in his dark eyes and gentle caresses.

"Jake, I—" she started, but he placed one finger against her soft lips.

"No, Bella. I didn't, and I won't," he stated firmly, reading her mind.

"But—" she protested.

"No buts, Bells. _You_ are my girl. _You_ are my soul mate. _You_ are my heart." The last word came out as a tortured, strained cry, his voice cracking on the syllables. His lips then crashed to hers, kissing her forcefully before abruptly tearing his mouth away and whispering in a low husky voice, "Let me show you."

In an instant, he ripped the sheets away from her body and turned her sideways on the bed, spreading her legs, kissing her deeply, and then sliding her shorts down her smooth legs. He tossed the shorts to the side and ripped those pink panties from her hips. His lips ghosted up her inner thigh, slowly and reverently kissing each inch of creamy silky skin he could on his ascent. She shivered in anticipation, her tense muscles slowly relaxing and warm wetness trickling down her thigh.

His tongue finally reached her soft, moist—_mmm, pink_— lips, licking her slit and flicking the little buddle of nerves, which caused her to arch off the mattress and lift her hips to meet his assault. His fingers gripped the insides of her thighs, spreading them a little wider, and then glided up and spread her delicious pussy open, his tongue instantly diving in and exploring her saturated folds.

"_J-uh_-_ake_!" she cried out. She was wiggling and moaning, her hands fisting—painfully— in the sheets, and his lips moved up, clamping down on her clit while two fingers entered her, curled up and hit that perfect spot. She exploded, and the world shattered into tiny shards of glass before her eyes; every muscle and nerve in her body was on fire as his tongue lapped up every sweet drop of her goodness.

He didn't give her any time to recover, just stood up, dropped his pants, snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her up off the bed, and with his other hand, positioned his engorged member at her dripping wet entrance.

"_Nayeli_," (I love you) he breathed, his voice rough, thick and husky as he thrust inside her tight heat, deep and hard and fast. Her legs wrapped around him, hooking at the ankles, his strength holding her to him with just one arm.

Her shirt was still on, and he growled at the barrier that was between her luscious skin and his. Without breaking apart from her—because he just couldn't bear to let her go—he brought his free hand up from its position on her hip and ripped it from her, exposing her bare, pert nipples to him. He pulled her closer, her soft, round breast rubbing against his chest. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck, and he bent forward, kissing her neck with sweet, tender passion.

In a matter of moments, the waves of another, soul shattering orgasm rocked through her body, and he couldn't hold on any longer; the tightness and wetness of her felt so goddamn good, and he came hard and deep inside of her.

An hour or so later, they were snuggled together, him on his back with his head propped up against the head board, and Bella laying on his chest, listening to the steady _thump thump _of his heart beating.

"Jake," she whispered, finally gathering the strength to ask what she needed to know.

"Hmmm?" he replied sleepily, his hand softy and slowly stroking her hair.

"What if you do, you know, imp—"

"I won't," he interrupted. His voice was firm and unyielding.

"But—" she protested until he curled his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Bella," he chided quietly, "I've fought so hard for you, for us… no matter what, I always will. Until my heart stops beating." He paused, covering her hand that rested on his chest, his warmth soothing the ache, and pushing her fingers into his flesh until she could feel his heartbeat. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. _Jeez_, you'd think she would have cried herself out today.

"It beats for you. Only you," he stated, his throat closing with the depth of emotion overflowing in him. He knew it to be true. She was finally his, and he would forever be hers, just like he had been from the beginning.

He kissed her slow and deep, their mouths melding together so effortlessly. After a few more minutes, she pulled away.

"Jake, who was that girl today then?" she probed curiously.

"Rebecca," he answered, and suddenly, her cheeks flamed with a deep red.

"Your sister?" she asked, her voice so meek and quiet that it was barely audible.

"Yeah, she came home for a surprise visit," he explained, and she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her shame. _Jeez, overreact much?_ she scolded herself.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, ducking his head as he tried to catch her gaze.

"Bella, it's okay. I understand that you're scared that I could leave you. But I'm not him. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could ever take me away from you, honey," he reassured and then brought his lips down to meet hers again.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she apologized softly.

"It's okay, princess," A wicked smirk split his face. "You wanna make it up to me? I mean, I did stand out in the rain all night…" he purred seductively.

"Oh, you poor, baby," she cooed and pushed him down, climbing over his naked torso and straddling his waist. She slid her wet folds up and down his hard, throbbing cock, and he growled playfully, grabbing her hips and pushing her down as he rocked his hips up.

"Aww, fuck, Bells," he groaned. "I need you... right fucking now." He grunted, and she grabbed his cock, slipping it inside herself and slamming down hard. She rocked her hips and moved up and down his thick length; the feeling of him filling her was so fucking perfect. She arched her back and picked up the pace as he leaned upwards and took one breast in his mouth, the other molded to his hand.

It wasn't enough, though. He pulled her off of him, flipping her around until she was on all fours on the bed, and he sat up on his knees, repositioning himself to enter her again. He plunged inside her, hitting a spot so deep and so good she almost fell on her face. She caught herself as he continued to pound into her tight, pink pussy until they were both coming; the world spun, and both of them collapsed breathlessly onto the soaked sheets.

"Tell me you understand; tell me you trust me," he pleaded into her skin, his hot breath caressing her neck. She nodded.

"Yes, Jake. I love you."

* * *

_Breathe. Everyone okay?_


	14. Chapter 14 Persuasion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content**_

_**

* * *

**_"_Mary, mother of_—" Charlie's surprised voice said as he took in the disturbing scene in front of him. Jacob and Bella were tangled in the sheets; his massive frame completely covered Bella, but his stark-naked-as-the-day-he-was-born ass was sticking out for Charlie to see. "_Christ..."_ he grumbled, his heavy footsteps clunking down the stairs followed by a long, low string of mumbled curses.

Jake hadn't heard him open the door, his exasperated curses, or his heavy footsteps retreating and then coming back up the squeaky stairs.

But he did hear him cock and load the shotgun.

Jake leaped out of the covers, knocking Bella off the doll-sized bed, and she went tumbling in a mess of tangled, dirty sheets onto the hardwood floor.

"What the—" Bella started to question; her eyes widened as she took in Charlie's angry stance, his furrowed brow, red cheeks, and the loaded shotgun in his hands.

And then she saw Jake.

Naked.

_God, he's some kind of beautiful._

Jacob held up his hands in surrender, not daring to move, but his eyes searched frantically for his boxers. He had been wearing them, right?

"Christ, son, put on some fucking clothes!" Charlie bellowed, lowering the gun and turning around.

Bella's mouth popped open at the sound of Charlie cussing.

"You have exactly three seconds, son, to get your clothes on and get out of my daughters room before I start firing," he warned, and Jake scrambled for his clothes with his heart racing. If he wasn't so worried about revealing his secret, he'd just jump out the window and phase.

"Dad!" Bella screeched as Charlie started to count down from three.

"Three..." Her plea fell on deaf ears.

Jake found his shorts and stuck one leg in before hopping around and crashing into Bella's dresser, trying to get the other leg in.

"Two..."

"Dad, stop!" Bella screamed, tears filling her eyes.

Jake deftly buttoned the shorts and kissed Bella on the cheek before sticking one foot out the window. His eyes looked at Bella one more time. _Fuck, she looks so goddamn sexy righ_—

"One!" Charlie yelled, turning around just as Jake fell from his perch on the window's ledge, calling out to Bella.

"I love you, Bells!"

Charlie stalked across the room to the window to see Jake disappearing down the street. Then he turned his angry gaze on Bella, who was wrapped up in a purple sheet, her brown hair messy and strewn across her tear-streaked face.

"Bella. Still my house. I don't want that boy staying over," he said, his voice softer now but still serious.

"Jesus, Dad! Did you have to point a loaded shotgun at him?" She rolled her eyes, still trying to catch her breath from the insanity.

"Yup." He shrugged his shoulders and started towards the door to leave the room. He reached the doorway and turned back, adding, "Gotta keep him honest."

Bella snorted.

She escaped to the shower, desperately needing to clean herself but not wanting to wash Jacob's scent away. She stood in the shower, letting the hot, steamy water relax her muscles, a delicious satisfying ache still present between her thighs. She felt really dumb, and paranoid, and like a total train wreck after Jake had told her it was his sister. Maybe if she just would've refrained from having a nuclear meltdown for five seconds, she would have figured that out.

But then again, what a way to make up! She could still hear his deep, husky voice sending shock waves of heat to the center of her thighs. She remembered how good his lips and tongue felt on her sensitive folds, the weight of his body on hers as he thrust his massive cock inside her so deep she literally saw stars.

Before she knew it, she had started rubbing herself with the rough texture of her loofah. She let go of it and brought her wet fingers up to spread her pussy lips apart, twisting her fingers up and down her wetness, circling the little bundle of nerves, and then slipping one digit inside as she moaned Jake's name.

It wasn't hard to conjure up his voice, imagine what dirty, erotic things he would say. Truthfully, he could say anything as long as it was in that deep, raspy baritone she loved. It especially sounded sexy and made her body sing when he whispered in his native language.

In just a few minutes, she was throwing her head back and soaking her fingers with her juices. She braced herself with her other arm against the cool tile of the shower as the now icy water cascaded down her back.

It took her several minutes to regain her breathing, but when she did, she suddenly realized something. When she had tried to get information out of Jake the other day, she had gone about it all wrong. She had to come up with a better plan. And she knew just where to start.

* * *

It was August, and she still didn't know what the hell Jake was up to. She had been delaying putting her plan in action because she was slightly embarrassed, but no more. This whole thing was driving her fucking mad.

That's why she was standing on the front steps of a small, brown house, barely breathing, her heart thrumming erratically, with her hand poised to knock on Leah Clearwater's door.

She knocked.

"Hey, Bella!" Rachel answered the door. Oh great, that's exactly what Bella wanted, to discuss her sex life with Jake in front of his sister. Rachel opened the door for her to come in, and they walked into the comfy living room full of blue and green furnishings. And sitting there next to Leah on the blue and white flowered sofa was Rebecca, Jake's other sister. Great.

She settled in, and after an hour or so, Rachel and Rebecca left. Leah turned to Bella with a curious expression on her face.

"What is it you want to ask me?" Leah smirked.

"What—I mean, how'd you know that I wanted to ask you something?" Bella sputtered.

Leah snorted. "Because you're the easiest person to read, Miss Bella. You have no poker face," she explained, chuckling.

"Well, okay. Here's the thing..." She went on to tell her about wanting to extract information from him and how she had tried to do it but failed.

Leah laughed. "Honey, you can't let him get you all into it; you have to pull away before he can come!"

Bella left Leah's house a few hours later with an arsenal of tricks. She was nervous about putting her plan into action, but also a little excited.

* * *

That night, she snuck out after Charlie had gone to sleep. He was such a heavy sleeper; his snore only faltered for a moment when she accidentally stepped on the squeaky step. She drove the short distance down to the Rez, to that little, red house. She knew both Billy and Jacob slept like the dead, so she could have just walked in the door, but Rachel and Rebecca were here too, so she had to climb into Jake's window.

She crashed into the room in spectacular Bella fashion, cursing in a whisper when she hit her knee on his bed. But he still didn't wake up.

So she took out the pink, furry handcuffs Leah had given her and crept silently and stealthily across the floor to the head of his bed. Her heart was thundering away in her chest as she took in his state of undress. At least that would make this whole thing easier.

One arm was already thrown above his head, so she locked the handcuffs around that wrist and attached it to the skinny bedpost. She then lifted his other arm and did the same thing to other side. He only had a thin, black cotton sheet covering his naked form, so she yanked that back and slowly climbed on top of him.

She placed small, wet kisses up his sculpted torso, chanting to herself to not get too turned on or let him have control. He twitched in his sleep, mumbling her name. She smiled. He was dreaming about her. She smoothed her tiny, cool hands up his abs and over his chest before sliding her scantily clad body up his. Her fingers dug into his shoulders; her lips hovered above his ear.

"Jake..." she purred while grinding herself against his massive hard on.

Nothing; still sleeping.

She raised her voice.

"Oh, Jake..." she moaned, her hips still moving in rhythmic waves across his length.

"Mmmm... Bella..." he mumbled with his eyes still closed. She continued her movements, increasing her speed, and he jerked his hands against his restraints. His eyes shot open, taking in the very sexy Bella grinding against him and the feel of the handcuffs locking his hands from grabbing her and pushing her onto his cock.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice raising an octave.

"Yes, Jake?" she retorted, her voice confident and dripping with allure.

He tried to get a better look at her as she sat up. Her hair was curly and long down her back in messy ringlets—just the way he liked it. She was wearing a pink and black bra that should be illegal, and—oh holy fucking batman—pink and black, lacy, crotch-less panties, a garter belt, and fishnet stockings.

"Bella..." his voice dropped to its husky timber as she rubbed her wetness against him again. His hands jerked again, and his eyes left her body to see the fuzzy, pink handcuffs that held him to the bed. "Baby, please... don't tease me... let me go, so I can touch you... I-I need—" he swallowed hard, "—to touch you."

She smiled wickedly, and he realized then she was an evil, sexy seductress tonight. She lowered her lips to his, barely touching then licking her soft, pink tongue across his bottom one. He tried to capture her lips, but she pulled away and smirked even wider.

"Now, Jake. I'll let you go if you do something for me," she stated. Her voice was so low and husky he thought he might explode.

"Yes, baby. Anything," he breathed; his voice was strained and choked. She shimmied her way down his body, making sure his throbbing dick was always touching some part of her skin, until she was nestled right between his legs with her hands wrapped around his length.

He groaned as a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. He balled his hands in tight fists, nearly snapping the metal restraints, and let out a groan as he felt her soft, warm, wet mouth take in just the very tip and circle her tongue around it one time before pulling back.

"Fuck, awww, baby... Bella, please..." he mumbled, just barely holding onto his sanity.

She smiled wickedly. "Jake, what have you been doing? What's your big secret?" she asked; surely she would get her answer now.

He sobered immediately and locked eyes with her. What was she going to do? Torture him until he told her? He'd break out of these goddamn handcuffs before then.

"Bella," he grunted as he tried to release himself. "I want it to be a surprise when it's finished. Isn't it enough that you know it's for me and you and our future?"

She leaned down, taking in just a little bit more of his thick cock and twisting her hand up and down as she pumped him a few times. He was distracted and fell back against the pillows, groaning as she gave him a mind-blowing blowjob.

Just as he felt himself start to swell in that tight, pretty mouth of hers, she pulled away, completely removing her mouth from him and straddling his waist with her wet pussy rubbing against his stomach. His eyes shot open, and they were full of pain, suspiciously bright but dark with lust.

_Oh, so she wants to play dirty, huh?_

He yanked—hard—against the restraints; one of the bed posts flew off and landed on the floor with a resounding thud. He had one hand free, and her grabbed her hip and pushed her down as he thrust his hips upwards. In a matter of seconds, his other hand was free, and he grabbed her other hip, lifting her and then impaling her onto his massive member.

"Aww... fuck!" she moaned as he rocked his hips. Her hands braced herself above him, and her fingers dug into his chest. He hissed at the sensation and brought one hand down between them, thumbing her clit. She was trembling as pleasure burned through her veins, and everything that Leah said had been completely forgotten.

Before she knew what was happening, he flipped her around, her back landing softly onto the black sheets and her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue plunging in deeply. The handcuffs still dangled from his wrists. His lips left hers, trailing up to her ear and sucking once, gently, on that sweet spot as he felt her start to clench around him and become even wetter.

_Christ, she feels so fucking good. _

His warm breath tickled her ear as he leaned down to whisper, his thrusts still hard and deep.

"I always win, Bells." His voice was smug and husky, but she didn't care-all that alpha male dominance and testosterone was so fucking sexy, so intoxicating, so goddamn hard to resist. She gave in.

His lips returned to hers, and he hit that spot deep inside her pink pussy. The moment she felt him swell and let go inside her, she did too, and a soul shattering orgasm rocked her body.

She lay there trembling in his arms, as he wrapped himself around her, kissing her softly and tenderly on every inch of flawless skin he could find. After he regained his breath and settle back down into the soft mattress, she closed her eyes, and he pulled the sheets up to cover them.

Just before she fell asleep, he whispered softly in her ear, "I'll show you tomorrow, honey."

* * *

A/N: OMG! Over 100 reviews! Yea! Thanks guys and girls for all your support!

Special thanks to _**jkane180**_, you are spectacular and awesome! I love your comments! Thanks for all you do!


	15. Chapter 15 Blue Mustang

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Where's Jake?" Paul's gruff voice asked as he walked—like he owned the place—into the Black's living room where Rachel—his imprint—sat drinking coffee and watching some ridiculously lame court TV show. Rachel looked up at him, rolled her eyes at his obtrusiveness, and then spoke in a disinterested, if not slightly angry and offended, voice.

"I don't know. Sleeping."

He growled. He hated it when Rachel ignored him, acted like she didn't care. She didn't even flinch as he stalked closer, crouching down next to the couch and curling his fingers under chin to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Rach," his voice was softer now, and inside, she melted just a little. He was always so angry, so tough, such a grumpy, dominating man/wolf. But when he spoke softly to her, his dark eyes holding that warmth that was only for her, she couldn't help but give in. "Sorry, I just—he was supposed to take over for me last night—and he never showed."

The pack was still patrolling, not as rigidly since the red-haired bloodsucker and her lemmings had been destroyed, but still it was their job, their duty, to protect these lands and their people. And Paul was more than aggravated that he had waited all night for Jake to show and missed out on waking up next to Rachel.

She smiled a small smile and let him kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Rebecca bellowed as she walked into the room. "Everywhere I turn it's either you two or Jake and his girlfriend making out. I think I should go back to Hawaii."

Truth was… Rebecca hadn't really said why she was back or how long she was staying. It had been more than a couple of weeks since she had shown up here with two suitcases unexpectedly. And when Rachel or Jacob pressed, she avoided the conversation at all costs.

Paul reluctantly broke away from her plump lips and stood up, turning to walk down the hall as he planned on pulling Jake out of bed—roughly—and slamming him against a fucking wall.

But as he turned the knob on the shabby wooden door, his eyes scanning the small, dimly lit room, he froze mid step, his mind being wiped clean of everything as he took in the sight in front of him.

Bella was draped across Jake's naked torso, beads of sweat rolling down her porcelain skin—her very scantily clad skin. Fuck, she looked like every man's wet dream with her fishnet stockings, a black and pink garter belt, and so much flawless skin and so many luscious curves exposed; Paul had a hard time not staring. They were a tangled mess of tan and pale limbs, hard muscle and soft flesh.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly parched, and muttered, "Holy shit."

Jake startled as Paul's low voice filtered through his ears, his arms wrapping protectively around Bella. Paul had turned to leave when Rachel walked into the room, covering her mouth with her hand and exclaiming, "What the—_oh, Christ_!"

Jake's eyes flew open, and as he took in Rachel's flushed face and Paul's shocked expression, he looked down and quickly covered up Bella's body with the sheet that had been pushed to the foot of the bed. Bella's eyes flew open, and she gasped, a deep red blush staining her cheeks as she buried her heated face into Jake's chest.

"Get out!" Jake ordered, and both Rachel and Paul scrambled out of their shocked states and left the room, their footsteps thundering down the hallway.

"Oh, my god, that was so humiliating!" Bella wailed.

Jake chuckled, raising her chin and kissing her before she could scold him for laughing at her embarrassment. Honestly, Jake wasn't embarrassed; he just didn't want Paul gawking at what was his.

His kiss was deep and passionate and held so much fire that she felt herself burning. And it was a pleasant way to go. Before long, as he ravaged her slightly swollen lips, a soft moan escaped her, and that tightly coiled heat tightened in her gut. Oh god, that ache between her thighs throbbed as she rubbed herself against his thigh, trying to find some relief. He growled playfully, a deep, husky sound that reverberated against her lips as his hand came down in between them, ripping away the fabric and plunging his thick fingers into her moist, heated depths.

"Jake!" she cried out as she pushed into his hand. His thumb circled her clit, eliciting another breathy moan of his name as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. He was watching her flushed face, marveling at the beauty and contentment he found there. Her brows were crunched together, her eyes tightly closed, and her mouth opened. He let out a groan as he felt himself twitch and buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

As soon as he felt her walls clench, her fingers clinging to and digging into the skin on his forearms, he removed his fingers, pushed her onto her back, and entered her slowly and easily.

"Aww, goddamn, baby. You feel so fucking good," Jake's voice was low and reverent as he moved his hips, his thick cock filling her completely. He leaned backed, pushing her knees to her chest and pounding into her over and over again until she was calling out his name and he could no longer hold on.

* * *

A few hours avoiding eye contact from Jake's sisters and Paul, one irate phone call from Charlie, and one hot, steamy shower later, Jake and Bella were on his bike, and he was taking her to show her what he'd been keeping a secret.

Memories of that shower were still fresh in Bella's brain as they passed the whirl of green leaves and brown tree trunks. He'd held her effortlessly in his arms, her back pushed up hard against the cool wet tiles, his massive length moving inside her tightness and hitting a new spot as the water cascaded down their slippery, heated bodies. It was so fucking hot.

A few moments later, Bella was shaken out of her day dream as they pulled into a parking lot. It was a small lot that sat in front of a large, red brick building with three large bays on one side and a small glass door on the other.

Bella was a little confused.

She looked around as Jake helped her off the bike. He was intently watching for her reaction, waiting for her to realize...

"Jake?" she asked, her voice high pitched with surprise. He smiled timidly as he followed the target of her gaze to the new sign that was situated just out front of the building so passing cars could see.

Black's Auto Body Repair Shop & Custom Restorations

Bella stood in awe of the sign. This same building used to be Mr. Johnson's garage, but it had burned down last year and then Mr. Johnson had a stroke. His daughter hadn't done anything with it, and it had been a real eye sore on the edge of town. Jake walked slowly to stand beside Bella, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. He squeezed, and she turned her head to look at him.

"How? I mean—this is yours? But—" Bella couldn't even form a complete sentence or thought; she was so awestruck by this. Not that she didn't believe in Jacob or think he would do great things, but it was just that she honestly hadn't thought about the future much.

He, on the other hand, had obviously been thinking about it a lot.

"Well, Mr. Johnson's daughter, Elizabeth, wanted to sell the place, and since Quil had been seeing her daughter, he found out about it and told me. Quil and Embry and I have always talked about opening our own garage someday—I just thought, ya' know, that would be in the distant future." He paused, running his free hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. He nervously continued, "We talked to my dad, and he talked to the council. They give out loans for tribe members who want to start small businesses. So we got approved—after much persuading that we wouldn't neglect our other duties—but it still wasn't enough. So, uh, Charlie gave me the rest."

"Charlie?" she asked. She was amazed that her father had been so willing to help Jake out. He hadn't exactly made life easy on him in the last few weeks.

"Uh, yeah," he answered. He turned to her, taking both her hands in his and staring intently into her eyes. "I love you, Bella. I want us to have a future and a life together. I want to be able to take care of you... of us."

Tears filled her eyes, and even though she was a little nervous and freaked out because his words sounded an awful lot like they were leading up to something, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, too" she said when they pulled apart. He grinned excitedly and then pulled her by the hand to the front door where his, Embry's, and Quil's names were already embossed on the glass. She couldn't help that her heart swelled with pride.

"Come on, Bella. Let me show you around. It's just about done. We're planning on opening in a couple of weeks." He unlocked the door and pulled her into the dark waiting room, flipping on lights as he went.

It was nice. The smell of fresh paint and new wood furniture filled the air. Bella's fingers ran over the smooth chairs and table. She knew he'd made them. She could see his mark all over them.

He continued to show her around, talking excitedly about plans and features. But her mind was on other things. She watched his eyes light up, his exaggerated hand movements as he spoke, and couldn't remember the last time he was so excited about something. And he was doing this for her, for them.

He brought her into the large garage. Her eyes widened as she took in the only car sitting in the cavernous space.

"Oh, I've just been working on this too. I, uh, rescued it from the junkyard," he explained, his smile a little sheepish.

It was a sleek, baby blue 1969 Mustang with white racing stripes. Jake went around, opened the door, and started the loud, grumbling engine. It shot a bolt of heat and electricity right between her thighs, and she had to push them together to relieve the throbbing sensation.

Jake left the car running, his eyes clouded over with lust and desire. He could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal and just couldn't resist. His large hands palmed her hips, pulling her flush against his t-shirt covered, hard chest. She gasped, and he smirked smugly at her reaction and then crashed his lips onto her soft, plump, pink ones.

His hands skimmed up her sides, one snaking around her back to pull her tighter against him, the other moving up to tangle in her long, chestnut hair. It only took a second for the kiss to turn so heated they were ripping each other's clothes off, and he was bending her over the hood of the car. Her hands were flat against the hard shiny heated metal and her back arched, pushing her ass up into the air. From this view, he could see every inch of her sweet, delectable pussy. With one hand on her cheeks, he spread them, and the other hand grabbed his hardened length and pushed into her hard and fast. She almost lost her grip and fell flat onto the hood of the car, but Jake wrapped one burning arm around her waist to steady her as he rocked his hips and thrust his massive cock into her warm depths.

"Oh... _Ju-uh-ake_... oh god, fuck me," Bella screamed, and Jake couldn't hold on, hearing her demand. He pushed into her so hard her body shook with the force of it and then he spit his hot, white liquid deep inside her. She fell onto the hot, humming hood of the muscle car, unable to control her breathing or regain her vision from the sparks of white light that blinded her as her orgasm continued to tingle in her veins.

A few minutes later, they both had regained their composure and redressed. Jake held her still trembling body in strong and steady arms, thankful that she hadn't freaked out.

He knew she might if he mentioned the rest of his plan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks, _**jkane180**_, you know you rock! P.S. I added that word just for you ;)


	16. Chapter 16 Karaoke

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

The leaves were still green, but the beaches empty and the weather colder-late October, and Rebecca still hadn't gone back home.

And somehow, Bella had found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor in the girl's room, a sobbing mess of a Rebecca with tangled, raven hair and shuddering, hiccupping breaths in her arms. Rebecca's hot, salty tears had soaked through Bella's shoulder, her long slender arms wrapped around Bella's neck. She tried to talk and explain through her hysterical tears, but there were so many half words and syllables Bella couldn't really understand more than 'selfish,' 'immature,' and something about 'three goddamn months.'

After what seemed like an eternity—an eternity in which Bella felt a little awkward at first, and then later warm and fuzzy—Bella extracted herself from Rebecca's grip and went to the kitchen to make her some hot tea. Hopefully there was some in the pantry.

While she was busying herself with making the tea, she heard a sharp knock at the door. Bella looked around for someone else, shrugged, and then went to open the door. Her mouth popped open, her jaw landing on the floor, as she took in the extra-large Samoan standing on the front steps. His frame was massive, twice the size of Jake and Sam, his hair black and shaggy, and his skin tan but different from Jake and his sister's russet coloring. His face was timid, his eyes apologetic.

"Uh, hi. Is Rebecca here?" he asked. Bella was surprised by the softness of his voice. She realized this must be Rebecca's husband.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Come in." Bella gestured for him to enter and closed the door softly behind him. He stood uncomfortably in the Blacks' small kitchen, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Before Bella had a chance to say anything or go tell Rebecca he was here, Rebecca turned the corner and came into the room. Her eyes widened then turned hard as she crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"Becca, please..." he pleaded.

"What? I haven't answered your phone calls, so you just decided to show up here? I don't think I want to hear anything you have to say!" She huffed, turned on her heal, and walked purposefully down the hallway, slamming her door. Bella flinched at the sound; a second later, the burly man—whose name she didn't even remember—followed her, and then Bella heard the soft click of the lock.

"Baby, please. I love you. I've changed!" He was practically crying as he begged, and a few moments later, Billy rolled into the kitchen with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow. Bella shrugged.

"Don't you dare call me baby... I don't want to talk to you!" they heard Rebecca yell through the door, but Bella could hear the crack in her voice, in her resolve.

Bella and Billy exchanged a worried glance. There were a few more murmured pleas and half-hearted curses before they watched the defeated Samoan return down the hallway, pausing when he noticed Billy and smiling a little sheepishly. Billy looked at him with that wise, knowing look he possessed and then spoke firmly yet tenderly.

"Come back tomorrow, son." The man nodded in return and left out the front door. Less than a minute later, Rebecca came barreling into the room, grabbing Bella's hand and whisking her away. She took her back to the same bedroom they had been in earlier, closed the door and then turned on her.

"We're going out," she stated. Bella's eyes widened. The only places to go out were in Port Angeles. And Bella really wanted to be here when Jake got home, not at some annoyingly loud bar an hour away, listening to his sister babble and whine and cry about her relationship problems. Between Bella's classes at Peninsula, her shifts at Newton's outfitters, Jake running the garage, and his pack duties, they'd barely found two minutes to run together—and there hadn't been a lot of _rubbing_ even then.

But that's what girls—_sisters_—did, right? Bella sighed and then nodded. Rebecca squealed and then hugged her before turning back to her closet and digging through the mountain of clothes. Ever since the girls had been back, they'd been sort of sharing this room. But lately, Rachel had been staying at Paul's more and more.

Bella had let Jake know what was going on via text message, and then she and Rebecca drove up to Port Angeles. Both girls had gotten completely sloshed, sang multiple ballads of karaoke, and laughed until their sides and faces hurt. Bella called Jake because she knew neither one of them could drive home. So the two girls waited in front of the bar on a dimly lit street for Jake to come get them.

"_Like a virgin...whooo..."_ Rebecca sang as she twirled around, tripping and stumbling a bit.

"_Touched for the very first time!_" Bella joined in, and the girls laughed loudly. They really weren't paying attention, as the night got a little colder, the street a little darker and a little more deserted.

Then Bella felt a shiver of fear inch up her spine, the hairs on her neck standing on end, felt the cool breath at her back, a sickening realization settling into her gut, and then felt an iron grip clamp down on her mouth and pull her into a dark alley. The attacker grabbed her throat and slammed her hard into slimy, brick building. The alley smelt of rancid trash, and that, combined with the rusty salt smell of blood oozing from the back of her head, made her stomach churn violently.

She felt dazed as she tried to focus on the pale face in front of her. His ashy blond hair hung in face, and the sneer on his lips made him vicious and ugly; none of the Cullen's ethereal beauty or kindness evident. His blood red eyes darkened , the edges turning pitch black and slowly bleeding into the center, until she had no doubt of the hunger and bloodlust this monster was experiencing.

"Ooh... don't you smell just so mouthwatering..." the vampire cooed, tightening his stony fingers around her throat as she tried to scream for help. He leaned forward, his cool breath fanning her face and making her even sicker. His nose slowly skimmed the side of her jaw, lowering to the slope of her neck, his disgusting tongue licking along her exposed collarbone. A shiver of pure disgust rolled through Bella, and she fought hard to stop herself from throwing up. The alcohol that was still swimming in her system made it worse, and her vision slowly started to slip. As the edges became blurry, she heard Rebecca's horrific, bloodcurdling scream, then a deep, threatening, wolf growl, followed by the sound of claws ripping and tearing metal before she fell hard against the black pavement, slipping into unconsciousness.

It could have been hours or minutes later when she felt Jake's warm hands—a touch she would recognize anywhere despite the circumstances—gripping and shaking her shoulders. Then she felt his arms scoop her up and hold her tight to his bare chest and walk her out of the dark alley.

"Jake," she said feebly, if not still a little slurred from her inebriation.

"I'm here, honey," he answered as he put her in the passenger seat of the Rabbit—the blue mustang wasn't quite finished.

"Rebecca?" she asked.

"She's okay; she and Embry are getting in the back seat."

Bella nodded, her eyes still shut as she drifted back into oblivion.

Jake drove the hour back to La Push as quickly as possible, with one hand clenched tight around the steering wheel, the other holding Bella's hand as securely as possible-like he was afraid she'd slip away. He was still shaking slightly, tremors still rolling through his skin. He was just barely holding on, the wolf still angry and aggressively trying to be set free.

_I almost lost both of them. To one of _them_,_ he thought as they drove silently back. He was just thankful Embry had decided to make the trip with him, and that they got there in time to save both his sister and his Bella.

They got back to his little, red house, and Embry carried Rachel into her room. Neither girl was severely hurt-just superficial wounds, drunk, and shocked from the trauma. Jake carried Bella in, who opened her eyes finally, and he sat her on the edge of his bed when they entered his room. Her eyes were still glossy, and a weird lazy smile played on her full lips.

"Jake," she said softly, standing up and stumbling as she tried to reach for him.

"Woah, honey. Just sit down," he chided as he caught her, but she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You saved me. Again," she slurred, and he wrapped both arms around her to steady her. "Thank you."

"I'll always save you, Bells."

She smiled. After a moment, her brows knitted together as if she was figuring something out. A moment of clarity crossed her features, and she spoke softly and surely, her words causing Jake's heart to stutter and ache.

"Marry me." Then she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, the bitter taste of alcohol mixed with whatever fruity drink they'd been drinking still on her tongue. She pulled back and pushed hard against Jake's chest, her hand clasping over her mouth as she heaved vehemently.

She tried to move away, took a step towards the door, but it was too late—far too late—and she puked forcefully, some landing on the floor and on herself, but most of it covered Jake's torso and dripped down messily to his shoes. _Ugh, _he thought, but he just sighed and picked her up, taking her to the bathroom. He held her hair while she prayed to the porcelain god, sometimes cursing, sometimes apologizing. He cleaned her up and then tucked her into bed. He cleaned himself and his floor—and the toilet—and then cautiously curled up next to her in bed.

He couldn't help repeating her request over and over again in his mind. He wanted so bad, _so_ _bad,_ to do just that. He knew there would never be another girl he'd ever love the way he loved her. But he was pretty sure she was incoherently drunk when she spoke—hence the projectile vomiting and hour hugging the toilet.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **_jkane180_**!


	17. Chapter 17 Hangover Cure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

The harsh light of noon poured into Jake's small bedroom, illuminating the unforgiving reality of last night. Bella clutched her head, the pounding and throbbing almost intolerable, and her stomach roiled in objection when she tried to sit up and open her eyes.

"Oh, god," she mumbled. Her head crashed back onto the pillow, which felt more like a hard brick than downy soft cotton. She heard the door open; she didn't look, just turned on her stomach and put the pillow over her head in a futile attempt to block out the sun and the sound. The bed dipped down, and instead of warm arms encircling her, she felt long hair tickle her arm.

She looked up, surprised to see Rebecca snuggling under the covers and giving her a sheepish smile.

"Hey," she offered, and Bella attempted a smile that came across more like a grimace. "That good, huh?"

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again," Bella answered, once again hiding her face under the black cotton and her messy tangled mane of chestnut hair. Rebecca chuckled, and then she was silent for a long time. Bella had almost fallen back asleep when she spoke again.

"So, about last night..." she began, her voice was soft and meek and unsure. "...um, tell me I'm not crazy, and I saw my brother turn into a gigantic wolf. Or just tell me I must have been so drunk that I hallucinated it."

_Oh, shit!_

Bella sat up quick, and the way her body violently protested, her head swimming, her stomach sloshing, made her wish she hadn't. Blurry events from the previous night started slowly coming back. She turned to look at Rebecca with wide brown eyes, her mouth hanging open. How was she supposed to explain this? Bella's throat was suddenly parched and scratchy, and she tried to swallow unsuccessfully.

"Uh, yeah. It's—" Bella stuttered, searching for the words to explain but deciding there was really no way to soften it. "—you know the legends, right? Well, Jake, Embry, Sam... they're all wolves—werewolves."

Rachel pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Yes, she knew all the legends, but she never believed them. They were just fairytales to her. But she couldn't deny what she'd seen with her own eyes the previous night. After several minutes, she relaxed and then nodded.

"Well, at least I'm not crazy."

"So did you talk to Kei?" Bella asked after a few more silent minutes ticked by, and she realized she wasn't going back to sleep.

"Not yet."

"Um, are you going to?" she prodded.

"Yeah. I mean, he's my husband," Rebecca turned to face Bella, "I love him; I just want him to grow up. Stop surfing all the damn time."

Bella just nodded, and the two girls fell back into a comfortable, easy silence until Jake came into the room, the smell of fresh bacon wafting in the air behind him.

"Hey, I made breakfast for you two lovely ladies," he grinned widely, and the girls exchanged a worried glance. Jake cooking? Uh oh.

All through the surprisingly edible breakfast, Bella couldn't help that something was nagging at the back of her mind. She barely remembered the drive home, much less anything that happened after. And Jake was acting kind of funny too. His gaze was shifty, and he wouldn't quite meet her eyes.

He kept waiting, seeing if she would remember what she'd said last night, but he could tell by the furrow in her brow and the way she was watching him curiously with that confused look on her face over the rim of her coffee cup that she didn't.

Bella slowly sipped the warm, creamy liquid, and it helped erase the after-effects of her and Rebecca's alcohol-induced, sister-bonding night. As the incessant throbbing in her head came to a dull ache, a fog seemed to lift.

And suddenly, her voice was murmuring some very meaningful words into Jake's warm skin.

_Marry me._

The fork that she'd been holding clanged loudly against the plate, and she had to literally pick her mouth up off the table. The hand that was wrapped around the coffee mug was shaking, the hot liquid spilling out and sizzling against her skin. She slowly set it down, and then her eyes refocused and locked on Jake's. He gave her a sheepish smile, and her heart lodged firmly in her throat.

_What the fuck?_ she thought, breaking his gaze and covering her beat red face with her hands. Not that she didn't want to marry him, but...

Images of Jake in a tux on the beach floated through her head. She shook her head to rid herself of the image that made her want to wear a white dress.

A strangled groan slipped from her lips. She was only nineteen, and he was only _seventeen_, so they couldn't...

More images hit her, of her and Jake wrapped up in tangled sheets-not purple, not black-in a large, king-sized bed... his lips on her skin, his hands on her hips as he thrust inside her, her screams and moans bouncing off the walls, no fear of others walking in...

Jake's hands gently pried hers from her face, and he crouched down in front of her, cupping his large, rough hands around her flushed cheeks. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't nearly as freaked out as she was...

_Wait! Was this another part of his plan?_ Bella asked herself, and her eyes widened just a little. The subtle nod of Jacob's head was all the confirmation she needed. He sighed wistfully and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can we just... talk about this later?" he whispered. The warmth of his breath tingled on her lips, and it was suddenly easy to forget about everything but his mouth on hers, his tongue, those fingers, and _mmm_, that massive cock that he knew just what to do with.

She sucked her lip into her mouth. And he was suddenly so aware of the fact that he hadn't been inside her—or rather _his_—pink pussy in so many days that it was unbearable, and he had to seriously hold himself back from bending her over the kitchen table and fucking her senseless. Fuck the audience.

He groaned when he pulled away and adjusted himself before standing. Rebecca was already halfway out the door when he looked up.

"I'm, uh—gonna go talk to him," she smiled and left like a cat with its tail on fire. The banging of the door was loud, and the emptiness of the house all too apparent. Rachel was at Paul's; Billy had gone fishing with Charlie.

Before Bella could react, Jake bent down and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her up to a standing position and fiercely ravaging her lips. His tongue slid out, licking her lower lip and then plunging inside the warm wetness the moment she parted her pink lips. He had every intention of making good on his earlier fantasy.

His hands skimmed down her sides, down to her sweat-pant-covered thighs. He had redressed her last night in his t-shirt, but she had put the pants on this morning. He growled in frustration, his fists bunching in the baggy material and ripping it from her body. She gasped, and his lips left hers, trailing up to her ear and whispering in that low, husky voice that caused wetness to leak down her inner thighs.

"Turn around," he ordered, and Bella followed his instructions. She twirled around, taking off the shirt as she went and then bent over the table, sticking her bare ass up into the air. Jake's hot hands palmed her hips, running up her sides and then grabbing her round breast and pulling her flush against his still-covered erection.

She pushed her ass impatiently into his crotch, rubbing up and down. He growled again and pushed his shorts down—thank god he was shirtless—and grabbed his length, pumping up and down once as his eyes clouded over with pure lust watching her pink pussy glisten with wetness. He thrust inside her hard and fast, and—_oh fuck, she felt good_.

Bella was already clenching around him, surprised at how tight she felt and how full his cock made her feel. He pushed his hips harder, faster, making her scream his name and clutch the sides of the table. There was no amount of singing show tunes or imagining Quil naked that could make him last longer and stop from coming hard and deep inside her.

He collapsed onto her, panting and breathless as he tried to stop himself from crushing her with his weight. After a couple of moments of Bella trying to breathe despite Jake's heaving chest against her back, she shifted slightly and felt him grow hard again. She gasped.

"Oh, I'm not done, baby," he whispered huskily. Just as he was about to pull out and take her to his bed to ravage her again... and again, and all fucking day if she could take it...

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screeched, shielding her eyes with her hands and then turning around and going back out the door.

_That's it, _Bella thought. At this point, she was less embarrassed and more annoyed that this kept happening to them every fucking time. _I'm asking him to marry me again. Or at least we're getting our own place._

Rachel left faster than Rebecca, and not too soon either, because Jake had no intentions of stopping. He pulled out, scooped Bella up in his arms, took her to his room, and kicked the door closed.

_They definitely needed their own place,_ he thought.

He sat her on the bed, and she rose up to her knees, kissing him and pushing her breasts into his hard, muscled chest. He pulled away, playfully nipping at her lips, and she whined. A sultry smirked played on his full lips, and she knew what he wanted.

She turned around, staying on her knees; his large hand wrapped around her waist. She was so curvy and slender his fingers dug into the soft, supple flesh of her flat stomach; his palm hooked around her ribs, his thumb resting on the small of her back. Her back arched; her arms reached up as she placed her hands flat against the wall to the side of his bed. The room was dim, but the light from the window illuminated her flawless pale skin; her messy curls shimmered in the pale gray light.

He entered her warm wetness, and this time set a slow, steady pace as he rocked his throbbing cock in and out of her. His tan skin was in sharp contrast to her fairness; the shadows cast by the angle of light highlighted this fact even more. The lines of her luscious curves and arching body, her head twisted to the side as she moaned his name, begging him for more, was almost more than he could take.

"Fuck, Bells... you... ugh... so goddamn beautiful," he grunted as he pushed into her a little harder and a little faster just like she was begging for him to do. But it wasn't enough. She craved him.

"Harder, Jake! Fuck me, baby."

There was no way he could deny her—he was pretty sure he didn't even know how at this point—and so he thrust his cock so hard and deep into her pussy that her whole body shook with the force.

"_Ju-uh-ake_!" she moaned as she saw bright white stars in her vision, and the world literally came apart at the seams. But he wasn't done.

The moment he felt her body tremble and convulse, he flipped her around, her back hitting the soft mattress, pushed her knees to her chest, and pounded into her. Her fingers dug into the smooth flesh at his shoulders, and he leaned down to kiss her, his lips covering every inch of creamy, pale skin he could reach. Her lips touched the sensitive skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and he let out an inhuman moan.

She smiled wickedly and sunk her teeth into his flesh, sucking and kissing the skin to sooth the ache. Of course his supernatural healing abilities repaired the torn skin within seconds, but the pleasurable sensation of her biting him was enough to push him over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he groaned as his body stiffened, his member exploding inside of her. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled out and rolled over, drawing her into his warm embrace.

Her hand was resting on his chest; she could feel the steady rhythm of his heart underneath the taut skin. She slowly traced her fingers lightly, drawing a heart, and suddenly, she knew without any doubt that he was it for her. Sure, they were young, but they had both experienced a lot in their short lives, and there was nothing that could ever separate them now. She could feel the words burning on her tongue, the nervous butterflies and the anticipation fluttering in her stomach. She took a deep, shuddering breath before she spoke, this time sober and with conviction.

"Marry me, Jake."

He tensed for a moment, and then let the words just wash over him, like a cool breeze. It might have been all backwards, but that's what made it so perfect. He smiled, hugging her tighter as he answered.

"Yes."

She looked up at him; both of them were smiling like idiots, and she leaned up and kissed him. She had intended a sweet, gentle kiss, but his intentions were clear. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, his hands grabbing her hips again. She had to shove hard against his chest for him to break away.

"What?" he asked innocently. She smiled, but the inside of her thighs ached, so instead of protesting—they had just gotten engaged after all—she placed her lips on his collarbone, gently sucking, licking, and nipping until her sweet mouth hovered just above his already hard cock. He grinned and crossed his arms behind his head, more than willing. After all, it doesn't suck itself.

She licked her palm before taking his sticky length in her hands and pumping up and down. She lowered her lips, leisurely licking them, and his hips bucked in anticipation. She smiled wickedly and continued to slowly lower herself. He couldn't take it; he uncrossed his arms, fisted his fingers in her brown hair, and pushed her down until those perfect, pink lips were wrapped tight around the base of his cock.

He groaned, and she moved up and down, slow at first and then faster and faster. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fingers went slack in her hair, and she felt him swell inside her mouth, exploding as she swallowed every drop of him. He was hers fully and completely.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to **_jkane180_** and _**wordslinger**_ for the comments and inspirational pics *winks*


	18. Chapter 18 Red and White and Black

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

The subtle curve of her spine and the plump swell of her ass were tantalizingly perfect as he ran his hands up and down her smooth, pale skin. She was lying on her stomach-the red, Egyptian cotton sheets felt cool against her skin-as Jake's warm hands moved the hair away from her neck. He leaned down and kissed _that _spot behind her ear with soft and gentle lips. He kissed down the slope of her neck, over the flawless skin of her back, until he was hovering just above the small string that wrapped around her waist. He kissed along the hem, hooking his fingers in the lacy white material—white, not pink today—slid them slowly and sensually down her velvety thighs, and tossed them across the almost-barren room.

There wasn't much more than a bed—a werewolf-sized bed—and a small dresser. But then, they didn't need much.

Bella's breathing hitched as he kissed every inch of gorgeous skin he could find on his rise back up her long, toned legs. His large, tan hands glided over the bare skin of her ass and then unhurriedly spread her cheeks apart so he could taste her sweetness.

He was not in a hurry—not tonight—even if the wolf inside was snarling and impatient. He wanted to make love to her for hours; the emotions inside him were almost more than he knew how to handle.

His long tongue licked along her wet lips, and he pushed her ass into the air for a better angle. His lips closed around her sensitive bundle, sucking and licking.

"_Ju-uh-ake_," she moaned breathlessly, her whole body already trembling and convulsing from the sensuality of his touch. She felt him smile into her moist folds; he loved it when she said his name like that. His tongue licked along the crease once more, and Bella's fist bunched in the sheets. His fingers glided up her inner thighs and spread her lips a little wider, and then he plunged in, licking and sucking and lapping at her pussy with reckless abandon.

He could feel the gooseflesh on her skin start to fade as his body and ministrations were heating her up. The room had been cold only an hour ago; they hadn't been able to pay the electric bill this month. But that was okay; they only needed the warmth of each other's skin to keep them warm—not to mention Jake ran a toasty one-oh-eight point nine.

Snowflakes fell against the small window outside, sticking to the glass. It was February, only a few days after Jake's eighteenth birthday. They had been waiting for this day for months.

Jake removed his tongue and his lips from her, took his throbbing cock in his hand and skimmed it along her soaking wet folds. Bella moaned loudly, gripping the sheets tighter. He pulled away, and she whimpered in protest.

"Turn over, baby. I need to see you," he whispered huskily, his voice thick with emotion. She flipped around; the sight of her bare breasts and the sexy dip in her middle caused him to growl low in his chest. "Damn, you are so beautiful."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his and kissing her deeply and passionately. Her fingers stretched up and raked through his shaggy black hair, pulling and tugging at the strands that slipped through her hands. His lips left hers, moving down her neck and kissing tenderly along her collarbone before flicking his tongue along her pert pink nipple. She arched her back, her hips coming off the mattress as he engulfed her breast in his hot, wet mouth.

"Now, Jake," she commanded, her voice pleading and begging for him to soothe that building ache between her thighs. He kissed her soft pink lips again, languidly, gripping his length and slipping his tongue inside her mouth with the same speed as his huge cock entered her succulent pussy.

By Christmas, Jake had found this box of an apartment for them. Charlie was less than pleased when—on Christmas Day, no less—Jake and Bella started loading up her rusty old truck with her things.

"What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed as his fingers automatically went to his empty waist. The Blacks had all come over on Christmas Day, and Bella had made a delicious meal.

"I, uh," Bella stuttered, and her eyes darted to Jake's, "Jake and I got an apartment—you knew we were looking."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "I knew _you_ were looking, so you could be closer to school, I thought."

"Charlie," Jake stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Bella's slender shoulders and nervously clearing his throat, "Bella and I want to be together, live together, I mean."

Charlie detonated.

Bella slipped away, continuing to bring down boxes and quietly take them outside. Charlie ranted and raved, and threatened Jake within an inch of his life. Billy, Rachel, and Paul had all tried to calm him down. Jake kept his mouth shut.

Finally, though, he slapped Jake on the back—a little roughly—and brusquely said, "Just take care of my girl, all right? And, no babies yet. I want her to finish school."

"Sure, sure."

"_Ju-uh-ake,"_ Bella moaned as he thrust inside her, her walls clenching around his thickness. Her fingers clutched at his biceps, the muscles rippling beneath the smooth russet skin. Beads of sweat dripped from his hair, sliding down the hard plains of his muscled chest, and she wrapped her legs a little tighter around his waist as he pounded her harder and faster now.

She felt his member swell and then explode deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head; her body lifted off the bed—their bed—as he buried himself in her tight pink pussy, and her world burst into strings of color, her body humming.

They hadn't told anyone about today. It was just for them. Charlie and Billy were never fans of getting all dressed up, Bella's mother even less a fan of early marriage. Bella wore her faded blue jeans and pretty white blouse, her hair in loose, chestnut curls. Jake didn't go shirtless, but just worse a tight, faded black tee, his jeans, and gelled his hair.

The justice of the peace agreed to come out to the beach, where Bella walked barefoot in the sand. She held perfect pink roses in her hands as Jake wore one pinned to his t-shirt. Her heart was thrumming at the sight of him, teary-eyed and choked with emotion as he took her hand.

She wasn't nervous or scared, and neither was he. Okay, maybe a little. Scared that if this guy didn't hurry up, she might change her mind.

But she didn't.

He kissed her on the beach, next to their bleached driftwood tree, while the sun set across the calm waves of the ocean.

He took her home, insisted on carrying her over the threshold, and then planned on never leaving this bed. He had taken off work-let the guys run the shop for a couple of days-and Bella didn't have class this week either.

His strong, warm arms wrapped around her delicate frame, pulling her into his heat. She sighed in contentment as he softly stroked her skin. It only took three minutes for her to feel his hardened member twitch impatiently behind her. She pushed her ass against his hard cock, and he growled when he grabbed her hips. He kissed her ear and then thrust inside her slick warmth fast and easy.

She gasped and then moaned as he rocked his hips, his fingers twisting in her long waves.

"You like that?" he asked, his voice dripping with lust.

"Oh, yeah... fuck, Jake... right there!" Her voice rose in pitch as he fucked her tight pussy, hitting a spot so deep and oh-so-right that she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but his heat envelop her and the raging fire of passion that surged through her body.

With one hand in her hair, his other crossed over her body and grabbed her breast as he thrust harder, deeper, faster, over and over, in and out, in and out, until she was trembling, her body shaking, his name spilling from her lips in barely recognizable syllables, and he just couldn't hold on any longer...

His head collapsed onto her shoulder, his hot, ragged breaths tickling her skin. She could barely move; her muscles had all turned to some Jell-o-like consistency, her mind still in a lust–filled, Jacob-induced haze and her inner thighs twitching with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm.

Twenty minutes later—despite Jacob's protest—Bella extracted herself from the bed and went to the bathroom. She couldn't help the strange, nagging feeling tickling at the back of her mind. The last six weeks had been pretty busy with moving-Jake driving from Port Angeles back to Forks every day, Bella going to class and looking for a job too. She had finally found one at the bookstore, but she didn't start until next week.

And then there had been a lot—a hell of a lot—of fucking and love making since they shared a bed every night and could only stand to be alone for a few minutes sometimes without screwing each other's brains out. But she couldn't help but feel like she'd been forgetting something...

"Baby... come back to bed... please," Jacob pleaded with his dick hard and twitching with impatient anticipation. He couldn't help it. He was so fucking in love with her he just needed to be inside her, connected to her, constantly.

"Jake, I need a shower," she shouted back and turned on the steamy water.

"Why? I'm just going to get you all dirty again."

She jumped at the nearness of his husky voice and squealed when he stalked towards her with pitch black eyes, grabbing her and pulling her flush against his chest. She could feel that enormous cock of his pushing against her thigh, and as much she ached from earlier, she couldn't help but become aroused again.

With one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other hand cupped her face, the tips of his long fingers tangling in her hair. He leaned forward, his lips teasingly touching hers as he whispered deep and throatily against them.

"You like it dirty, don't ya'? Bella Black?" His voice dropped even further, and she felt the wetness trickle down her thigh. He took in a deep breath, letting out a guttural moan when he smelled her arousal. His lips crashed onto hers, and then let his hand slowly slip out of her hair and skim down her sides; the feel of her velvety skin was intoxicating beneath his fingertips, and then his hand wedged in between their hot bodies, dipping down and plunging inside her juicy folds.

"So wet for me, huh?"

She could only nod in response as he pumped his fingers in and out, his thumb circling her clit. "So fucking wet... fuck..." he growled as he pushed her up against the wall, the steam from the water billowing out around them. His hands grabbed her sweet, round ass and lifted her up, pressing her back against the paint. She hooked her legs around his waist, and he grabbed his length, rubbing up and down her luscious slit.

"J-Ju-Jake! Please..."

"Please what?" he taunted.

"Fuck me, Jake, right now." Her eyes were open and dark as midnight with desire.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to plunge into her hard and fast, but he wanted—no, needed—to hear her say it. He locked his eyes with her, lined his throbbing cock up to her entrance, and spoke softly but meaningfully.

"Tell me whose pussy this is," he commanded. _Fuck_, she loved it when he got all dominating Alpha male on her.

"Yours." She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him hard on the lips, then added when she pulled back, "Forever."

He thrust his cock inside her—_his—_pink pussy, her butt slamming against the wall and cracking the plaster.

"Mine," he murmured and then kissed her again, long and deep, his tongue keeping rhythm with his hips.

The water was cold when she stepped inside, and Jake left her to go rummage through the pantry. As she washed her hair and let the soapy suds caress her skin, she couldn't help but feel that same pesky thought creeping back again. But what had she forgotten; what—

Oh, _oh_! She dropped the soap and slapped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to _**jkane 180**_, I love your comments! And thanks to everyone who's still reading, all your reviews really make my day!


	19. Chapter 19 Pink Stilettos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Bella! Let's go, baby. We're going to be late!" Jake yelled from the living room. _What the hell is she doing?_ he thought. She never took so long getting ready, and she had been holed up in that bathroom for forever. Jake looked at his watch again. Or at least the last thirty minutes.

Finally, he heard the door open, the light switch off, and he turned to open the door before she had even walked into the open space.

Bella walked out from the bathroom, and Jake's jaw fell on the floor, his tongue lolling out as he saw her. His eyes zeroed in on those tall, skinny, pink—always with the fucking pink—stilettos. He groaned, and she smirked as his eyes trailed upward to that slinky black dress she wore with her hair tied in a low ponytail. He knew—_knew_, goddammit—that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He could tell by that sexy smirk, that wicked twinkle in her dark eyes, and—_oh, fuck_—just by the way she sashayed her hips as she walked past him out the door.

They were driving down to La Push for Sam and Emily's wedding. It was supposed to be just a small ceremony at the community center followed by a reception and then a bonfire on the beach tonight. Bella wouldn't meet Jake's eyes, but he barely noticed; his focus was on those fuck-me heels and the possibility of no panties under that thin fabric.

His hand was resting on her bare knee, and he subtly moved it up, just barely sliding under the hem of her dress and then back down. He continued to stroke the velvety smooth skin of her inner thigh, moving just an inch or so higher every time.

Bella didn't notice anything more than the soothing warmth of his touch. Her mind was still in their little green and white bathroom, staring at that little white stick on the counter. That's what had taken her so long getting ready tonight. After she'd figured out what exactly she'd been forgetting, she'd realized she couldn't even remember the last time she'd taken her birth control pills. A few days? A week? Maybe two? She had spent the majority of the next ten days since discovering her mistake biting her nails and avoiding telling Jake what may or may not have happened. Which, honestly, hadn't been too hard with as much as he'd been working.

His pinky finger grazed her bare lips, and Bella jumped, her eyes turning from the scenery outside to Jake's darkened eyes and that sexy smirk on his full lips.

That was all it took.

Bella spread her legs just a little wider as all thoughts of the test and anxiousness of the last few days drifted from her mind. His long, warm, thick fingers dipped into her wetness, eliciting a moan from Bella's lips.

"Just for me, baby?" he asked huskily, his eyes back on the road. Her head fell back against the headrest, her eyes closing and her lips parting. He used two fingers to stroke her slick folds and then applied a little firm pressure to her engorged bud.

"_Ju-uh-ake_!" she breathed as he plunged two fingers inside her, curling up. "_Oh... oh_!"

"That's right, honey. Mine," he said hoarsely, and—_oh god_—that low baritone voice made her walls clench, and her body ached for him. All of him. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you."

And she did, her hands gripped the arm rest, digging into the leather, her eyes rolled back into her head, and his name slipped from her lips. He removed his fingers from her slowly and licked them clean of her juices. And that was enough for Bella to nearly come apart again.

They were only a few minutes late.

The ceremony was beautiful—and short—which was good since Jake was having a really hard time looking anywhere but at Bella in those goddamn pink heels. Sexy wasn't even the word for them. They separated briefly so that they could say high to everyone, and then Jake pulled her into a coat closet in the community center.

His mouth was hot and hungry against hers as he hiked up her skirt and deftly unzipped his pants. His pants were around his ankles, one of her legs hitched to his waist, and he thrust inside her hard and fast. Her head fell back against the wall, but he wanted to see her face and those perfect, soulful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded, and the alpha tone reverberated through her bones. He shook her body with the force of his huge cock pumping in and out as their eyes met. He had one hand on her hip, and the other came up to cup around her face, his fingers tenderly stroking her skin. "I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears, the memory of the test results still vivid in her mind as she choked back a cry. He kept moving, and she felt herself coming apart. He thrust one final time, burying himself in her tight pussy, his head falling to her neck and his lips on her skin.

"And I love those shoes," he mumbled against her neck. She smiled and threaded her fingers softly through his hair.

It was at the bonfire that Jake finally noticed Bella was acting all fidgety. He continued to watch her carefully, trying to figure out what it was. Was it the leech? Had he contacted her again? Or maybe the little pixie?

Maybe it was something else.

She was yawning as she sat by the fire next to Leah and Rachel. Jake was standing next to the water with Embry, Quil, and Jared, sharing a small flask of Quil Sr.'s moonshine. The other guys were talking and laughing, but it was just buzzing in Jake's ear. His eyes were focused on Bella. She looked tired, and maybe a little green. She hadn't eaten anything and only drank a little ginger ale at the reception.

Maybe she was sick.

"Jake? What's wrong, man?" Embry asked, slapping him on the back and passing the tarnished silver flask back to him.

"Uh, nothing. I think Bella's not feeling well. I'm gonna take her home. I'll see ya' at the shop," Jake stated and then glanced at the silver flask in his hand. But instead of taking a swig, he pushed it back in Embry's hand. He didn't need that. He needed to take care of Bella.

He walked across the beach to her and knelt down, wrapping his hand around her small, cold one.

"Ready to go, Bells?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," she yawned. Jake helped her up, and they said a quick goodbye. Jake wrapped his arm gingerly around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She was shivering in the cold, late February weather. Bella fell asleep a mere five minutes after they made it onto the highway, but Jake's fingers were intertwined with hers and never moved, even when hers went slack. He carried her into their apartment and put her to bed. He reluctantly removed the pink stilettos. If she woke up, she was sure to trip and fall, but damn, they were so sexy; he wanted her to wear them every fucking day.

He was more than right about her being sick. At five-thirty in the morning, with a little, pale grey light peeking in through their window, he woke up to sounds of Bella puking. He leapt out of bed and rushed to her side, holding her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, and he helped her up and into the shower.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked after she had climbed into the steam.

"Sure, sure," she replied quickly—a little too quickly. Jake cocked an eyebrow at her but decided not to press. He went downstairs to make her something to eat, maybe some chicken soup.

While he was heating the can of Campbell's on the stove in their cramped kitchen, he kept wondering what was wrong. She seemed fine before they went to the wedding. Except that she had taken a long time in the bathroom. And in the car, and the coat closet, she seemed more than fine. She was warm and wet and screaming his name with the same passion as always.

What then?

A few minutes later, Bella came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jake from behind.

"Is that for me?" she asked. He nodded, one hand clasping over hers and holding it to his heart. She kissed his bare shoulder, leaning over to get a whiff of the delightful—

"Oh, shit!" Bella's hand clamped over mouth as she took off running back to the bathroom. She would have to tell him. Today. As soon as she could talk without tossing her cookies. Before he thought she was dying or something.

_Nope. Definitely not dying_, she thought, and then cursed when more contents heaved from her stomach. _Scratch that-I _am_ dying. This is fucking awful._

* * *

A/N: Thanks, _**jkane180**_, sometimes I wonder what I would do without you. And I add that word each time just for you ;)

And to all my wolfgirls, y'all rock!


	20. Chapter 20 The Couch

Disclaimer: I obviously do no town twilight or these characters.

Warning: contains strong language and sexual content

* * *

Her long, slightly tanned legs—from the week she'd spent in Florida—were straddled across his naked, ripped torso on her exotic heels laid across his thigh, rubbing against his hard-on. She was wearing these teeny tiny shorts, and Jake slid his hand up her smooth, velvety thigh, up under the hem and grabbed that oh-so-fine ass of hers with his strong, firm hands.

Bella moaned at his touch, instinctively grinding against him. His other hand slid up her right leg, and with both hands firmly attached to her backside, he pushed her down hard, rubbing her against his jean covered cock. He was laying on the sofa; she was hovering above him, her eyes dark with lust, her chestnut hair hung in sexy, loose curls around her sun-kissed face, and her slim fingers curled around his neck, pulling his face up to meet hers.

She leaned forward, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting. He growled, strengthening his grip on her ass and grinding her against him. He was so hard it fucking hurt.

"Fuck, I missed you, baby," Jake husked, his breath hot against her neck. She angled her neck upwards, giving him more access to that smooth, delicious, creamy skin. He sucked and nibbled and ran his tongue along her collarbone; the taste of her was intoxicating.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned, pushing herself closer to him until her soft, round breasts that were covered by a thin white tee brushed against his chin. He couldn't help it. His hand left her ass and grabbed the back of the shirt, ripping it clean from her body in one swift, fluid movement. Bella barely noticed as she continued to rock her hips against him. The friction created between their clothes and bodies was almost too much.

That day, after Bella had finished throwing up, she'd cleaned herself once again and then sat down with Jake at the edge of their bed. He looked anxious suddenly, worrying his bottom lip with his eyebrows arched and wide. He wrapped his hands around hers and brought them to his lap. He was holding on tight, like he was afraid she was about to leave and couldn't stomach hurting him. Maybe it was crazy to still have these fears, but she was his fairytale, his ever after, his dream come true, and sometimes, he wondered if one day he really would wake up to find the leech was the one with his girl, and he was the one left out in the rain.

"Jake, I'm—" she began, but he quickly cut her off, dropping to his knees and burying his head in her lap.

"Bella, please, I love you, honey. So, so much. Don't leave me..." he pleaded in a choked and strangled voice. She laughed quietly while she threaded her fingers lovingly through his shaggy hair.

"Jake," she chastised sternly, "I'm not leaving you. I'm pregnant."

His head shot up, his eyes wide as they searched hers. "Wh-what?"

She smiled, for some reason, most of the anxiety she had felt yesterday was gone and the fear from their scare last year vanished, replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling somewhere deep inside her. She felt calm, serene, happy. She removed her hands from his and placed them softly against his cheeks.

Her touch was warm, not cool like it used to be.

She leaned forward, placed a sweet, chaste kiss against his lips, and then pulled back and smiled that same calm smile again-one he had never seen before but looked so beautiful on her that he wished he could put it there every day.

"I'm pregnant, Jake." Finally, it seemed to register, and his normally dark tan skin was fever red with excitement, his eyes wide, twinkling, and watery, and a grin split his face. He leaned in and kissed her then, deeply, passionately, with every ounce of love and purpose he felt in his heart. His tongue slipped easily through her parted lips and lovingly caressed hers; his hands rose to tangle in her damp hair as he stood up and gently pushed her back until she was lying flat on the bed. Her legs spread automatically to make room for him, his large frame climbing up and settling in between her naked thighs.

She hadn't gotten completely dressed after her second shower, just threw on some boy shorts, and a thin tank top. Jake's lips continued to meld with hers, so deeply he was practically stealing the breaths from her lungs. His hands left her hair and caressed her face, the slope of her neck, trailing down her ribcage, his thumb just barely brushing over her hardened nipples, down to feel the silky, exposed skin of her hip, where her tank top had risen up, groaning as his dick twitched painfully in his shorts.

But he tried to go slow, soft, and gentle today. He wanted to make love to her. Jake had always been a physical person, his touch said more than any words he ever could. Hell, even their first kiss was proof of the fire and expansive love that buzzed between them. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how happy he was; images of her round and glowing with his child had filled his head, and he just needed her. Now.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her boy shorts and tugged and pulled, sitting up and breaking their kiss so he could slip them off her long legs. He tossed them aside, his eyes leaving hers so he could admire every inch of her. He slowly and sensually kissed up her legs, pausing to suck on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and then swiped his tongue over her wet, glistening folds.

"_Ju-uh-ake_!" she moaned breathlessly, her head tilting back, and her hands fisting in his hair. Every movement was so soft, so tender, and achingly slow, as he licked up the center of her outer lips, dipping in to taste her. He was suddenly lost in her. Drunk off her taste, her smell. It was stronger somehow.

His hands came to join him, spreading her pussy open for him so he could devour her. His tongue swirled around her bud and then licked back down her slickness, lapping up every drop of sweetness she offered him.

"Oh, fuck... J-J-Jake... oh god..." Bella rambled incoherently, the sensations of Jake's long flat tongue and thick fingers fucking her was powerfully intense, overwhelming her senses until she felt her body exploding, completely coming apart, bright white lights of passion sparking in front of her eyes, and every never ending in her body tingling with fire.

"Did you miss me, too?" Jake asked huskily back in the present, his large hands once again cupping that exquisite ass of hers. His hands were rough and demanding as they grabbed onto her backside and rubbed her against him.

"Oh, yeah," she answered, leaning forward again to capture his lips. She sucked his bottom lip teasingly into her wet, warm mouth and then bit down on it until she could taste the slight tinge of metallic. He growled again, slipping his hands out from under her shorts and fisting them in the skimpy fabric before tearing the barrier from her body.

She smiled wickedly. That was exactly the reaction she was going for. She loved it when he made love to her, soft, gentle, sweet. But nothing made her as wet as when Jake let the big bad wolf come out to play.

They waited a few weeks to tell Charlie. Till after they visited the doctor. After her mom, Billy and the Pack, and Leah, and Rachel and Rebecca, and, well, everyone really. Jake was shaking slightly as he and Bella sat on the lumpy sofa in Chief Swan's living room. Charlie was sitting in his recliner, watching the game, like he did every Sunday. A beer was in one hand, the remote in the other, and his gun belt was several yards away, resting on the hook next to the stairs. Jake's eyes were darting around, his palms sweaty. Finally, Bella cleared her throat and spoke in a surprisingly calm and steady voice, although somewhat small.

"Dad," she began, and he looked over at her. He raised his eyebrows as he took in her serious expression, then his eyes darted to Jake. Jake tried to keep the worry and apprehension from showing, but by the way Charlie's eyes narrowed, he knew he wasn't doing a good job. He gulped audibly, and Bella continued.

"We have something we need to tell you." Her voice was a little stronger now, and she quickly continued, ready to just blurt it out and get it over with. "We got married."

"What?" Charlie bellowed, his gruff, angry voice thunderous to Jake's ears, drowning out the rapid beat of his heart that was pounding hard against his chest.

"Yes, we got married, about two months ago. And before you ask, yes, I'm still in school; yes, we both have jobs and are making it work. Actually, the garage is doing really well." She added that quickly because the next part was not going to go over well.

Charlie huffed and took another swig of his beer, not really surprised, but unsure of what to say. She was still his baby girl in his eyes. He eyed her again and knew there was more. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She nodded, and he rose from his chair, crushing the can in his hand and walking towards the kitchen. "I'm sure I'll need a fresh one for this," he mumbled.

A few moments later, Charlie was resettled in his creaky brown recliner and swallowing large gulps of ale down his throat. He paused and looked expectedly at Bella.

"Well, uh," she faltered. Suddenly some of her early determination and strength had dwindled, but Jake reached over and squeezed her hand, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie spewed his foamy beer, spraying Jake and Bella with it as he coughed and choked.

"Oh, my god! Dad, are you okay?" Bella jumped up and started beating him on the back and then rubbing circles, trying to get him to breathe. After a minute, he calmed down, his eyes zeroing in on Jake. They sat like that, silently, as Charlie continued to stare Jake down, his eyes narrowed into evil slits, his mouth set in a thin line, and his jaw clenched and flexed. Jake was sure Charlie wanted to kill him, almost positive he was going to go get his gun and shoot him, but after a few minutes, his eyes softened, and he looked back at Bella. He sighed heavily and then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"As long as you're happy, Bells. And as long as Jake continues to make you so..." he trailed off, but the sentiment, as well as the threat, was understood.

Back on the couch, Jake realized Bella hadn't been wearing any panties, and if it were possible, his dick got even harder. This fucking torturous teasing just couldn't continue; he needed her.

Right. Fucking. Now.

He inched his way up the couch until he was leaning against the arm rest and slid her down a little so she was directly lined up with his straining erection. Her nimble fingers quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and he lifted her off him just enough so she could slide them down, along with his black, cotton boxers, and free his massive, pulsating member. Her tiny hands curled around him and pumped up and down a few times. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted her, to be inside of her. He needed that tight, warm pussy wrapped around his cock. He desperately needed to be buried so deep inside her and hear her scream his name.

The first few months of Bella's pregnancy were full of her being sick and exhausted most days. Jake tried to do as much as he could for her, but he was working a lot, trying to get the business to grow, and saving as much as he could for their little family. Bella was working too and going to school-even summer school to get ahead. The fall came and went and then Thanksgiving.

Bella, along with Rachel and Rebecca, Emily and Leah and Kim, had all prepared an awesome feast as they all crammed into Billy's little red house. Honestly, Billy didn't care for the holiday much, but it was a good excuse to watch football, drink beer, and stuff his face on a weekday. So he didn't complain. Too much.

Bella had been having cramps all day; they'd started increasing in frequency and strength until finally she stumbled, caught herself against the counter in the small kitchen, clutched her swollen belly, and called out for Jake. He was there in an instant, his arms on hers to steady her.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby. We gotta go. _Now!_" she screamed, and Jake wasted no time. He picked her up and carried her out to the truck. Everyone else was scrambling too, and in five minutes flat, everyone had loaded up and was driving down to the hospital.

It was only a few hours later, with Jake holding her hand, that Sarah was born. She had a tuft of black hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. The nurses wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Jake. His eyes filled with tears; he was speechless as she wrapped her little hand around his pinky. He knew that day, more than any other day, that pink would forever be his favorite color.

"Oh, god, Bella... you feel so fucking good," he rasped as he slammed her down on his thick cock again. His fingers gripped her hips with bruising force; his head was nuzzled into her neck and started trailing down hot, wet kisses until he got to her bra. One hand left her hip and angrily grabbed the garment, ripping it from her breasts that were hidden from him a moment ago. He quickly took her breast in his mouth, lightly biting her nipple, then sucking to sooth, and flicking the nub with his tongue.

"Ju-uh-ake!" she cried again, and he smirked sexily against her skin. That's exactly the word he wanted to hear, and he thrust his hips up again as she continued to ride him, hard and fast.

She had taken the baby to Florida to see her mom for Spring Break, and Jake thought he was going to go insane without both his girls to come home to at night. They were everything to him. And then when they got home and put Sarah down for a nap, Jake couldn't resist her. She was too fucking sexy.

She continued her fast pace, his hands helping her guide her movements as she felt herself start to let go. She dug her fingers into the skin of his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him again. She needed to kiss him. He opened his mouth, letting her take control for a moment before pushing his tongue back into her mouth and exploring every wet, warm inch of it.

He couldn't hold out any longer, and he lifted her one final time before slamming her pink pussy back onto his cock and bursting white hot liquid deep inside his wife. He could feel her molten heat coating his length and mingling with his own.

Both arms wrapped fully around her, and he nuzzled his face into her boobs. His voice was muffled when he spoke.

"I missed you girls too," he murmured as he shook his face back and forth in her now much more ample cleavage, his lips pursed together and making sounds like a motorboat.

"Jake!" Bella giggled, but he didn't look up or stop.

"You know they won't be this way forever," she said, and he looked up; a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.

"All the more reason to enjoy them now."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to _**jkane180**_, you make me sound so much better!


	21. Chapter 21 Interruption

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: contains strong language and sexual content

* * *

Jake's rough fingers held Bella in place as he slowly licked down the sexy dip in her middle, kissing each and every inch of smooth creamy skin he could possibly touch.

"Mmmm..." Bella moaned. The feel of his rough skin and tender touch felt so fucking good. She could feel Jacob's smug grin against her skin, just below her navel. He slowly—so, so very slowly—kissed a path down to where she was dying for him to be. His long fingers gently caressed the skin of her inner thighs, his thumbs making delicious little circles up higher and higher until she was so wet, her inner thighs aching with so much anticipation, that she bucked her hips upward, silently begging him to just fucking touch her already.

He took the hint, spreading her soft, wet lips with his fingers and licking from the bottom to the top of her hot, pink pussy with just the tip of his tongue.

It was not enough.

"Jake! Please..." she pleaded with her eyes closed, her head thrown back, and her curvy body arched off the couch. He chuckled against her sensitive folds; the sensation felt oh-so-good, and she moaned loudly. His lips closed around her bud, sucking gently, and his long tongue flicked against it as he plunged two fingers deep inside her moist heat, pumping and curling just the way he knew she needed it.

"_Ju-uh-ake_!" Bella gasped at the invasion as she felt her body already shaking, her muscles quivering, and her eyes rolled back into her head. His mouth left her with a loud popping sound, his thumb taking its place and rubbing fast, furious circles over her clit.

The taste of her on his lips was so good, but he wanted to see her as she came, as he made her lose control. Just as he felt her walls tightening around his fingers, he extracted them, grabbed his shaft, and pushed into her hard and fast.

She came instantly, her world shattering as bright lights danced in her vision, hot flowing lava exploding from inside her.

"Aww, fuck, Bells. You're so fucking wet," he grunted as he thrust inside her again. He sat back on his knees a little, bringing both her legs up, hooking them over his broad shoulders, and then bending down and pounding into her. Bella wanted to dig her nails into his tan skin, but she couldn't reach, so with great effort she opened her eyes, locking onto his, and grabbed both her breasts with her hands, moaning at the sensation as she rubbed her thumbs over her hardened pink nipples.

Jake's eyes darkened with lust. He loved it when she touched herself. But he loved to touch her more. He unhooked her long legs from around his shoulders and pulled out of her, standing up in front of the couch.

She whimpered as her pouty lip protruded.

"Stand up," he commanded, smirking sexily at her. She grinned back, standing up and facing him. He grabbed her hip with one hand, pulling her flush against him. Every curve of her body fit against his so perfectly. He leaned down and blew hot air against her neck, kissing _that_ spot once, just barely sucking the skin into his warm mouth before whispering, "Turn around and bend over."

Bella turned around, grabbing the back of the sofa with her hands and sticking her sweet ass up into the air. His eyes clouded over at the sight. Jake's large hands gripped her hips, pulling her against his large erection that was sticky from being buried so deep in her wetness. He gripped his cock, teasingly sliding the tip along her folds, up once and then back down as he slowly inched himself inside. Once he was completely sheathed inside her, he forced her to bend over a little more, slowly taking his time to trail his hands up her curves, and then grabbed her bouncy breasts with both hands.

He pulled out just slightly and then pushed back in hard and slow, rocking her body with the force and, at the same time, giving her boobs a firm squeeze. _Man_, he fucking loved her boobs.

"Jake..." she panted breathlessly, the need for him so overwhelming she could barely form a functioning sentence, but somehow she managed to then add, "please more, baby. Fuck me faster."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He slammed into her, holding onto her breasts and fucking her against the couch in their cramped living room until he felt her pussy contract around him, and he let go, exploding inside her as his head dropped to her shoulder, his breathing heavy and labored.

Bella couldn't breathe, couldn't think. She could just feel the tremors that still shuddered through her body, Jake's warm breath against her neck, and the complete ecstasy that encased her as she found her release again.

He pulled out, holding Bella steady so she didn't just collapse, and then scooped her up in his arms when it looked like she would.

"Jake!" she giggled, and he grinned mischievously at her. Her eyes widened as understanding dawned on her flushed face, "Oh, no! Again? Really?"

"I missed you, and we need a shower." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and pouty lower lip and then added, "And you know how much I love you all wet in the shower."

He leaned down, capturing her lips in his and sucking seductively on her bottom one. She moaned, opening her mouth up for him as he plunged his tongue inside, deepening the kiss.

He started walking down the hall to their bedroom when a small sound stopped them dead in their tracks.

The baby was done with her nap.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta, _**jkane180**_, for putting up with my craziness!


	22. Chapter 22 Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

**Final Chapter of First Kiss (A few years in the future)**

"Jake!" Bella giggled when he reached across the center console and slipped his hand up under her skirt. He grinned as he continued to glide it a little higher, groaning when he reached the apex where her panties should be.

"Fuck, baby, no panties? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. Jake's two fingers brushed across her wet pussy, and she moaned, biting her lip at the sensations tingling through her limbs.

It had been way too long since he had touched her or been inside her. With two kids, her job, and his garage there was no time. That's why they had dropped the kids off with Charlie and Sue and were spending the weekend in Seattle.

Jake slipped one rough, calloused finger between her folds and trailed it up to rub her sensitive nub.

"Damn, baby, so fucking wet," he groaned again, slipping another finger inside her just as the light turned green. He removed his fingers, and she whimpered at the loss as he grabbed the stick shift and they took off down the rain-slick road.

Bella leaned her head back against the headrest. She couldn't wait to get to their hotel. Fuck the concert or dinner. She needed him inside her so badly; the ache between her thighs was so painful it seemed to be throbbing mercilessly.

The last time she'd gotten off, she had to do it herself. Sarah and Rose had been at Sam and Emily's playing with their kids. Jake was at the garage. She called him, but he was too busy to talk. So she had grabbed a firm pillow, locked the door, and conjured up the best mental fantasy she could.

It really only took her about two minutes as she lay sideways on her bed, humping and grinding against the pillow held tightly between her legs, picturing Jake's fingers, his tongue, his hard cock sliding in and out of her. She could practically feel his hot hands grip her hips and hear his husky whispers in her ear. Before she knew it, her eyes rolled back, and she stilled above her twisted pillow as her release jolted through her.

But it had hardly been enough to hold her over a whole week. She was so ready for him to touch her it seemed to take hours to drive the five remaining blocks to the hotel and park in the garage. And another eternity to check in.

But once they were alone in the elevator, Jake couldn't wait any longer. He needed to fuck his wife. He backed her into the corner, capturing her lips in a rough, hungry kiss that left her breathless and panting, moaning and whimpering.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered in her ear as he hitched up her skirt, grabbed the silky skin of her thighs, and lifted her up. "I'm gonna fuck you right now."

He unzipped his pants, lined his hard cock up with her wet entrance, and pushed inside so deep and hard her head fell back against the glass mirrored wall.

"_Ju-uh-ake!" _Bella cried, coming after just three deep thrusts. Jake gritted his teeth and tried to hold on, but it had been too goddamn long. As her tight pussy clenched around him, he exploded inside her just as the elevator came to screeching stop. Jake kissed her quickly, pulling out and zipping up as she straightened out her skirt.

The doors chimed open, and an elderly couple was standing on the other side. Bella blushed a bright crimson. Jake smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall to their room.

He scooped her up bridal style just as he opened the door and took his wife inside.

Jake made love to Bella for hours, until they were both breathless, trembling, and sore. They ordered room service, watched late night movies, laughed, and talked about their kids, their friends, everything.

"Bells?" he asked her just as her eyes drifted closed.

"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily, snuggling into his warm chest.

"Thank you," he said in a half-broken whisper, "Thank you for choosing me."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Thank you _**jkane180**_ for beta-ing, for pre-reading, for everything! Thank you _**wordslinger**_ (I love you hard) for finding this fic, and for your encouragement!

And thanks to all you lovely readers for reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me!


End file.
